Cole A Murlough invention
by o0M4RK0o
Summary: Murlough killed Cole's father and set upon changing him for the worse. Mr Crepsley turns up just in time to correct what has been done, but will Cole be able to adapt to his new life as the second asistant, and what of Murlough and his tunnels of blood?
1. Cole A Murlough invention

_**Quick note to just Say that I do not own the Darren Shan saga. The only thing I own in this is Cole and his father. Let me know if I've got anything wrong or something just doesn't seem right. This is set in the third book "Tunnels of Blood" and pretty much begins when the Mr Crepsley and Co reach the city, a few nights into their stay. Hope you enjoy it, second chapter will be up soon and as always R&R, even if its to tell me that this is terrible :P All reviews will get a mention in the second chapter. Enjoy!**_

I shivered, more out of habit than from the cold. The stranger lead me into a brightly lit hotel. The bulbs burned there light into my skull, forcing me to shield my eyes as the staff gave him a strange look. It didn't matter what they thought. The stranger understood. More than they possibly could. We climbed the staircase. I was trying not to focus on the magnified sounds and smells of the city. I was extremely scared, though determined not to show it. Though I'm sure he'd understand. He opened a door leading me into the room he was obviously staying in. I was surprised to see two other teenagers playing video games. Even more to see that one was covered in scales.

"Hey your back" one boy shouted turning around. "and you brought someone with you. Love it when you do that, its not at all awkward." he half laughed, the other boy turned now as well, grinning a little at the joke, but seeming rather shy of himself.

"Darren I want no interruption, is that clear?" The stranger ordered. The boy I now knew as Darren, the one without scales, nodded. The stranger set off into a separate room. I half raised my hand before following. I had no time for hello's right now. Well, I guess that wasn't true. I had maybe 600 years of time. I shut the door being me. In the room sat an open coffin, which made me breathe in deeply. Also a mini fridge and a large bed obviously supplied by the hotel. Also in the room was a pair of chairs and a door that I could only guess led to a closet or an en suite bathroom.

The stranger sat in one of the chairs. Beckoning for me to sit in the opposite. Which I did. Looking around nervously, my eyes damp with bunged up tears.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Stupid question I thought. Though was too polite to voice my opinions.

"Yes." I nodded not making eye contact. Looking out of the window. "Thank you" I added after a moments silence.

"My names Larten Crepsley" He gestured at himself.

"Nice to meet you" I nodded putting out my hand. "I'm Cole. Cole Collinson." He left a long pause at that point. There was no light in the room, just coming from outside. I didn't need it anymore anyway.

"... Its okay to be scared Cole." He reassured me. "Anybody in your position would be"

"Am I human?" I asked choking back tears. Afraid of the answer.

"No" He shook his head "Not any more"

"I see." I choked a few heavy tears dropping to the carpet "and my father?"

"Dead." He hung his head a little.

"I see." I repeated. Even more tears dropping. Making a soft thud on the carpet, though to me it sounded as if someone was banging on the walls. "Its so loud Mr Crepsley"

"I know" He sounded sorrowful "You will get used to it. Though I cannot promise it will not take some time."

"What am I Mr Crepsley" I asked, already knowing and fearing the answer.

"You Cole... are a vampire now, like me." I nodded, knowing he was going to say that.

"Forever? Mr Crepsley"

"Yes Cole, the change is unfortunately permanent. There is no cure" I left the last shattered hope hanging there.

"... So what now? Mr Crepsley" I repeated his name.

"Now the choice is up to you. You can go try and make it on your own, or I can help you Cole."

"I would like that …. Mr Crepsley."

"Would you like to rest Cole?" I nodded silently, a few more tears dropping. "Take the bed. When you awake, either I or one of the others you saw on the way in will help you." I nodded standing. Crossing the room. I climbed onto the bed. Quickly slipped into the sheets as Mr Crepsley settled into his coffin. I lay there thinking about what had just happened in that one hour and how it was going to change things for 600 years. I worried and cried silently until unconsciousness finally brought its massively welcomed darkness.

I opened my eyes. The room was a lot brighter, though I had no idea if that was a good thing or not. I quietly climbed out of the bed. My eyes red but dry. I had no wish to cry in front of them any more. Checking the coffin, Mr Crepsley was there, but unfortunately he was asleep. This meant I had to look to the teens for answers. But would they even understand the questions? Did the/y know Mr Crepsley was a vampire? If not, then how would they react when I told them what I was? I breathed in another deep breath as I usually do when I was nervous. I opened the door. They were both sat watching soaps on the TV. Sat across on a sofa. A smaller sofa chair lay empty next to the sofa. I headed for it. Quickly seating myself on it as they turned finally noticing me.

"Hi" I muttered. Suddenly worried about being polite. This was there home.

"Hi" The boy with scales smiled. Rather reassuringly.

"I'm Cole" I put out a hand despite myself. Manners were always a good thing to have in any situation. Something I was taught all of my life. "Cole Collinson."

"Hi Cole, I'm Evra Von" He said shaking my hand, his skin was rougher than I had expected. Though I did not comment.

"Darren Shan" The other boy nodded shaking my hand. I sat back into the chair after that. Unsure what to say next.

"So where do you live Cole?" Evra asked, saving me from raking my brain.

"A few streets from here, I come round during the day to play with the kids in the square. What about you guys." I nodded, quickly taking the conversation off of me.

"Me and Evra usually travel with a circus with Mr Crepsley, but were stopping here for a break" My mind lit up at the word circus. I always wanted to go to the circus. The sights, the smells, the fun.

"See where a little different to most kids" Evra laughed "In case you didn't notice" He gestured to himself. It couldn't have been a terrible circus. They wouldn't be staying in a nice hotel in a busy city for Christmas if it was.

"So why did Mr Crepsley bring you here Cole?" Darren asked. I was a little unsure what to say, how much to let off.

"I don't know fully. He says he's going to help me." I nodded after him after a minute.

"What's he helping you with?" Evra asked. My heart skipped. I'd rather wish not t tell them encase they did not understand. I had only learnt myself a few hours ago. I stayed silent for a while, struggling to find something to say.

"Does it have anything to do with these?" Darren asked showing me his hands. A small scar was visible on each finger tip. I looked at my own hands. Painfully remembering the night before. I nodded silently.

"Your a vampire too?" I croaked.

"Half" He smiled cheerfully "What about you?"

"I don't know" I admitted. They looked at each other in a worried sort of way. There was silence again for a long time. I felt bad. I'd literally walked in and made things awkward. I was about to apologise.

"So you play around here eh?" Evra smiled breaking the silence. "What's your favourite game?"

I smiled happily and we began to talk. Mostly about pointless things like games and school and things like that. We watched TV as well though it must have been late when I first started talking to them as soon it was becoming dark. Darren stood up and went to the joining kitchen and brought out a pack of bacon and eggs.

"What are you doing?" I asked them silently cursing myself for the rude question.

"Making breakfast" He grinned.

"Breakfast" I questioned glancing at the clock. 9:13pm as I thought.

"For the sleepy vampire" He smiled gesturing towards the bedroom.

"Oh" I said turning back in the chair questioning my own logic. Did vampires need to eat? Well clearly that had just been answered. Almost as if on cue Mr Crepsley appeared from the bedroom. Darren quickly dished out the food as he sat at the table.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" He asked stepping back. Mr Crepsley sat back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Tonight Darren. I'm taking Cole out to Feed."

"Is it not a little early?" He asked as I turned back around in the chair at the mention of my name.

"I believe it better now than when he gets a thirst for it. Also, we need time to discuss a few things." He nodded.

"Your talking about drinking blood, right?" I asked

"Yes Cole" Mr Crepsley, addressing me "I think that tonight you should have your first feed." I nodded, ashamed of myself, being reminded what I am again. I turned back around and brought my knees up on the chair. Attempting to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do.

The air smelt fresh, I noticed, as Mr Crepsley dragged the victim to the ground. Already unconscious as he gently placed her head on the concrete and began to examine her arm. Most likely for a good vein.

"Does the blood bother you Cole?" He asked as her made a small incision with his nail, blood beginning to pour from it.

"No Mr Crepsley. The blood does no. I am just uncomfortable with killing this women." I sighed revealing my fear. He must thing I'm strange. A vampire unwilling to kill its prey.

"What? Cole, we do not kill the people we feed upon" He said pausing for a second.

"We do not?" I asked. Confused but relieved all the same.

"No Cole" He laughed "We are vampires, not Vampeneze. We take as much as we need and leave the person to wake up, with nothing more than a small scar on their person."

"Oh" I grinned, now very happy that I did not have to kill anybody. I had before been mentally counting all the people I would have had to kill in my lifetime to keep me alive. It was a staggering number.

"Would you like to feed then?" He gestured her arm towards me "I will not force you too, though I do recommend you feed tonight. Before you feel the need to."

"Its okay Mr Crepsley. I trust your judgement." I knelt down and took her arm from him, placing my lips around the cut he had made I felt her blood gush down my throat. Warm, thick and extremely pleasant. He looked shocked but extremely happy by my judgement. He tapped my shoulder after a few seconds. Signalling me it was time to stop as I had no idea how much I needed. I broke away at his touch and he spat onto the wound before rubbing it along the length, it quickly, to my astonishment, closed up.

"I am very pleased to how you have behaved on your first feed" He patted my shoulder as I let the blood settle in my stomach.

"You expected less?" I asked puzzled. As we stood, leaving before she could wake up.

"Darren refrained from drinking for a long time, preferring the blood of animals. Trying to cling to humanity, not understanding that to us, humanity no longer exists. He nearly killed himself on his attempt to stay human. He became human to save a friend, and it took the tragic end of another to get him to drink."

"But if we don't kill them its not bad right? Were not the Vampeneze as you said." I looked up at him.

"That's right. The vampaneze kill who they feed from. Though some consider it bad, it is their way. Though the mass consumption of blood send the weak vampeneze insane. Luckily, the treaty stops them from killing more than they need. Preventing the amount of mad Vampeneze in the world." He smiled happily.

"Mr Crepsley. Was that man yesterday. The one with purple skin. Was that a Vampeneze?"

"Yes Cole. A particularly mad Vampeneze named Murlough. One I've been tracking for a few days now. Though I would like to discuss what happened. If that is not a problem" I nodded going into my memory. As painful as it was going to be. He deserved a explanation and deep down, I needed to talk to someone.

"Me and my father were out selling the trinkets again. My father suffered a massive leg injury a few months back and had been stuck in a wheelchair ever since. He couldn't work, we received a small amount of compensation. But it wasn't enough. We never have had much money but we needed a bit more than we were getting. So through the day we made small items. You know little Christmassy things" I laughed welling up. "and then we went around the town, selling as much as we could. Anyway, yesterday we were wondering around the town, though it was becoming late and people were mostly in their homes. We were going to head back. Then he jumped out in front of us." I stopped and leaned against a wall. Mr Crepsley stopped also, giving me his full attention.

"He pushed my father over" I said tears once again beginning to drop. "Threw me into a lamppost, wrapped and iron bar around me. Fixing me to the lamppost by my shoulders. My dad tried to get into his chair. Calling for help as he did. Murlough was laughing Mr Crepsley." I told him. I could almost hear it ringing in my ears as I spoke "He laughed and laughed as he kicked my father back to the ground. He made me watch as he slit his throat." My voice went very quiet and croaky at this point. I thought reminiscing would hurt. But it was like reliving it. Like it was happening all over again and once again, there was nothing I could do. "I screamed and screamed, but no one came. No one in this town could hear or see what was happening, and Murlough kept laughing. Even as he was drinking my fathers blood, he was laughing. Then when he had finished with my father, he came over to me. I thought he was going to do the same to me, and for a while he sat cross legged, describing exactly that as he played with his knife. Then he finally got the bright idea that a babyVampeneze could cause more damage in this town than he could get away with. And he changed me." I left the explanation at that I needn't say anything more about it. And I was glad of it. "You must have interrupted him, because he broke off cursing and ran, seconds before you turned up."

"That's when I had to change you myself. I am sorry, but a baby vampire is always better than a baby Vampaneze" He was right. When he arrived, he did the same thing Murlough had done to me. Which I now understood as counteracting the Vampaneze blood.

"You have no need to apologise Mr Crepsley. I understand completely and agree with you. I don't blame you for what happened yesterday, I also do not resent you for your actions. In a way Mr Crepsley, you saved my life and I would like to thank you. Thank you Mr Crepsley." He paused for a moment, smiling proudly which oddly cheered me up a little. It was as if he did not smile very often.

"You are very intelligent for your age Cole. You would rival most vampire's my age, outstandingly understanding also. It makes you a very easy person to talk to. A trait not commonly found any more." This was my turn to smile proudly. My father had taught me well. Selling things to the public meant having to talk to the public, have certain … Persuasive skills. I seems theses traits have seeped into my every day personality.

"So what now Mr Crepsley? What do I do next. I may be intelligent for a human, but of the Vampire world I know very little. Though perhaps I will figure it out eventually, there has to be ways besides trial and error to discover its secrets."

"Well, I will offer you a place at my side as my second assistant. You will travel with me and Darren. I will teach you our ways and for the most part, we will be staying at the travelling Cirque. Or if you would prefer, you can go seek the answers on your own. Perhaps you will discover them faster than I could have told." He put the offer there as we began to walk again, heading back to the hotel.

"I would like to come with you Mr Crepsley. It is a chance I am unlikely to get again and a very generous offer." I nodded smiling still.

"Then it is settled, after my business here is settled, we shall return to the Cirque to begin your new life."

_**Sorry to leave off at such a strange though not exactly important part, just thought you should know what happened to Cole's father. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second will be up soon. Sooner if I get a few reviews. By the way, a reasonable knowledge of the events of "The tunnels of Blood" Will come in Handy, though its not essential. Please R&R and let me know where I'm going wrong or if I'm doing okay. Again I hope you enjoyed it and the second chapter will arrive soon.**_


	2. Debbie Dinner and Evra the pancake thief

_**Again I do not own any of the Darren Shan series or anything like that. All I own is Cole and his father. The next chapter and the ones following that will be bumped up to M for gruesome scenes, not sure if fan fiction care about gruesome scenes but I'm just paranoid XP . Enjoy and again R&R your reviews are important to the continuing of the story and will only take 20 seconds. It doesn't have to long just send "Do" Or something if you think I should continue or "Don't" for the opposite. Thanks guys.**_

After that night, I spent the next few days roughly the same. Spending my nights with Mr Crepsley as we hunted down Murlough, a plan he had me promise to conceal from the others, and spent my days with Darren and Evra. We went out most of the time. Evra wrapped up completely of course. We even went to the zoo one morning. I think I enjoyed that the most. I had never been to the zoo before. Half of the animals I saw I never believed existed. That was one of the first times that I had begun to feel positive of what the future held. I had gained two new, very different friends. We were beginning to close in on Murlough. Or so Mr Crepsley believed, and soon we would be travelling back to the cirque. Things were looking highly pleasant from where I was sitting, perhaps being a vampire wasn't so bad after all. What was spending a few hundred years alive, when you spent them with friends.

"Want to come shopping?" Darren asked, wrapping a scarf around his neck. He didn't need it. His vampire blood would keep him warm, though he would look strange outside without one. It had been snowing outside earlier today, the ground outside turning a frosty white as a result of it.

"I cant be bothered" Evra huffed "I don't feel like getting into heavy cloths again." They had been out earlier today, though I'm not entirely sure why.

"I'll come" I said standing and placed a heavy black long coat over my shirt.

"OK" Darren said simply.

"Will you be back before dark?" Evra asked.

"Maybe" Darren said pulling on his coat also.

"Cole, you better be." He nodded towards Mr Crepsley nodded towards the door.

"I will be." I nodded back. "You want anything while were out?" I asked

"No I'm good." He reassured us.

"Okay, we'll see you later" I nodded, following Darren out of the door.

We walked through the streets. Darren happily whistling to himself, though I had no idea what he was thinking as I looked around the square where I had spent my days playing, usually by myself, sometimes though the whole square got together to build a big snowman. It seemed years ago now. I found myself wondering what my childhood would be like now. By the time I had come out of my thoughts Darren had walked off, leaving me to catch up. I followed his trail in the snow until I turned a corner to see him talking to a girl. Human none the less. He seemed happy enough, if a little embarrassed. I decided it was best to leave him to it. I walked across the road and back around another corner before sitting in the snow. The cold not bothering me at all as I loosely rubbed clumps of snow between my fingers. I contemplated returning to my old home, collecting my things into a suitcase, but that was my old life, with our old stuff. They belonged there. Waiting there patiently for their owners to return. Which they never will. It was a sad thought, but a fitting end it seems. I sat in the snow for a few hours until darkness was drawing in. Then returned to the hotel, just in time it seems as Mr Crepsley rose. I quickly fixed breakfast in Darren absence. Mr Crepsley spent a lot of time looking at me while he ate. Curiosity perhaps?

"What is it Mr Crepsley?" I asked, scrubbing the pan I had used to make pancakes, which Evra particularly seemed to enjoy.

"Are you feeling well Cole?" He asked suddenly. I thought a moment at what he could mean, perhaps I did look a little off weather, but there was plenty of reason for it.

"I'm just a little tired Mr Crepsley. I have not slept much since the first night. I've been spending the nights with you, and days with Darren and Evra." Evra looked up from his plate rather guiltily. I gave him a reassuring nod. "As fun as it has been, there has not been much time for rest."

"Hmm" He thought for a moment "You are right, our first few nights you have been pushed a little too hard. I had not realized. Perhaps you should stay behind tonight. Catch up on your rest." I nodded, showing I agreed.

"Mr Crepsley. I was wondering, can I stay back tomorrow too?" He raised an eyebrow at my question as I took his empty plate away, adding a few more pancakes to Evra's. "I got a tip off that the news story on my Father is tomorrow evening. I would like very much to watch it." He nodded understanding and agreeing with me. Evra perked up at the mention of mention of my father. I had not old him or Darren about what had happened. Though they had not asked. I knew immediately Evra would be there to watch it with me. Perhaps Darren too. I didn't mind. They wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Perhaps you should rest now then, You do not know how long you will sleep if you have not rested for a few days time" I gave a final nod as I drained the sink. Quickly walking into Mr Crepsley's room. Taking the bed as usual. I set an alarm for the news report around 24 hours away and rested my head. Staring into space for an hour in the dark. Wondering what they were going to say, about my father, about the killer. About me.

I awoke to the alarm 24 hours later, rubbing my head. Switching off the alarm I realized that that was not the only noise. There seemed to be an argument going on in the other room, with a new voice that was oddly familiar.

"How would you like it if somebody made fun of that stupid costume you wear?" She near screamed, I would not like to be on the receiving end on that. The girl from last night perhaps? I couldn't place where I knew her from. "Oh yes! I could have said plenty about that crazy get-up, but didn't. I figured if you wanted to look like something out of _The Pirates of Penzance, _that was you choice."

"Its Okay" Evra laughed "I am a snake boy." Wow, Evra introduced himself it seems. I thought he would honestly be too shy.

"Still, its not very nice being compared to a snake." She muttered calming down.

"It is if you like snakes" Evra chuckled.

"Oh" She said, turning to Darren. "Sorry."

"Its okay" He laughed. I took this as my cue to enter and pushed the door open quietly and was just a little surprised at who I saw.

"Debbie?" I asked they all turned around to notice me. Debbie gasped.

"Cole?" She came over hugging me "Where have you been!" She laughed "Its not the same buying decorations from the main shops" she smiled warmly. Debbie and her family were good friends of me and my father. As she said, they regularly bought there trinkets from us and have invited us to their house for many meals and on Christmas eve to help with the tree's. They were wealthy but they did not show it off. They didn't turn up their noses when we invited them to our house and were always pleasant and friendly. How I'd forgotten them I would never know.

"I've been here" I laughed hugging her back. "I kind of live here now." She gave me a questioning look.

"What does your Dad think about this? How's his leg by the way, is the new treatment working? We've all been wondering were you'd gone, mum and dad were getting a little worried." Shit! She didn't know. I thought maybe she'd seen a news flash or something. This was going to take some explaining.

"Debbie." I said. "... my Fathers dead."

"What?..." She asked somehow not registering what I had said, or choosing not to. I sighed. "look" I said picking up the TV remote. I pressed the button, making the TV flash on and turned it to the news channel. We all sat on the sofa. I sat on the floor in front of it so they could see too.

"_... On tonight's news, a local elderly, disabled man was found murdered yesterday. His throat cut and his blood drained."_ The local Anchorwomen announced. Debbie gasped in horror. Darren and Evra looked at each other, questioning the same thing. _"... blood drained …"_ Debbie pulled out her phone and dialled a number slowly, bringing it to her ear.

"Mum?" She said. A reply came quickly on the phone. "I found Cole mum." There was a happy buzz on the other end of the phone "Can you do something mum? Turn the TV to the news. Yeah. Its Cole's dad mum. He's dead."

We watched the news after that. The reporter went through a long list of stories before coming to my fathers death. She talked a lot about little things, the location, the time of death, some strange things on the scene. She showed the body bag, something I wish they hadn't. Debbie cried a little when they showed a dramatic shot of my Fathers wheelchair abandoned in the middle of the road. They found evidence of me being there of course.

"_... Though we do not know the murderer's motive, we do know that Eric Collinson's only son, 14 year old Cole Collinson is missing. The police remain optimistic that they can catch the killer, though Cole Collinson is presumed dead." _It went to a shot of the police chief standing before a crowd asking anyone with any information to step forward. This was usually the point when the remaining family step forward to say a plea to the kidnapper to return their loved one safely. Though as the news reporter declared. I had no remaining living relatives to speak of. Despite this though, I couldn't feel any sadness. I couldn't feel any happiness watching this, but I felt more empty than I did anything else. It seems I had finished my grieving.

"We have to tell the police that your alive." Debbie burst.

"They know" I lied "This was just filmed days ago. Don't worry they know were I am."

"So you live here now?" She sniffled. Believing the lie.

"uh-huh" I nodded "Quite lucky really, like they said there was a bit of a struggle. My father's killer had me tied to the lamppost. Was gonna kill me along with him. Then Darren's dad came along. Scared him off. Brought me back here and adopted me into his family ever since." Darren and Evra looked a little sceptical though said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Debbie asked Darren, her eyes red and bloodshot. Reminding me somehow that I needed to feed. Perhaps I could meet up with Mr Crepsley tonight. It would be the smart thing to do. It was still early and I was well rested. The news channel was just finishing the story.

" I didn't know you knew Cole" He blurted.

"But your father adopted him from this area."

"He didn't know" I butted in, bailing him out. "He never really knew where I came from or about my father. I haven't really discussed it much wit him or Evra. He couldn't have told you. Even if he did know you knew me."

"Oh" She paused "Sorry, again."

"Its okay, again" He smiled.

"Anyway." I stood, I'll be going now"

"Going? Where are you going?" She asked standing also.

"I'm going for a walk, don't you have the cinema to be going to" (I remembered hearing something about the cinema, in my sleep perhaps) "If you don't hurry, you'll miss the first 30 minutes of adverts" I smiled.

"Cole you can't go out now! Its not safe, we'll stay here and -"

"Debbie no." I said cutting her off "I am going for a walk to clear my head as I am sure you can understand. You are going to the cinema with Darren. You have only just met and I do not wish recent events to get in the way of your fun. Please. Then later I am going to come back here with Darren's father and make a giant stack of pancakes." I got a big thumbs up from Evra who was still sat on the sofa watching the TV. "Everything is going to be fine, you've just got to stop worrying about me, okay?" She thought on what I had said for a moment before sighing. She came up and hugged me.

"Just be safe Cole. I just don't want to see your name on the news tomorrow" I hugged her back briefly before slipping on my coat and saying a quick goodbye. Leaving quickly I made my way down the stairs and out into the cold air. It was snowing but it didn't bother me much. I began to sprint. I knew where Mr Crepsley would be, we had been watching the square from a rooftop in the town centre. Or nearby. First chance I took I climbed up the fire escape of a back alley building, digging my nails into the concrete like Mr Crepsley had shown me. From there I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Reaching the town centre in minutes. As expected I saw Mr Crepsley situated on the same rooftop. I wasn't really sure how to handle the next part tough. I didn't want to shout him in case he had found Murlough and my shouting alerted him to us, but I didn't want to get close and whisper, he may mistake me for Murlough sneaking up on him. That could end quiet badly. Instead I got close enough for him to hear me, but not close enough to get caught if he lashed out. I quietly began to whistle. A little tune resembling a birdsong. He turned, half laughing when he saw me standing there and waved me over. I quickly jogged over crouching down next to him.

"Good morning tweety" he laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to creep up on you" I joined in with the quiet laugh.

"Any movement tonight?" I asked after we stopped laughing.

"No sign of him sowing tonight, though I feel like were getting closer and closer each night. It wont be long now." He almost smiled proudly. "what about at the hotel, anything going on."

"If Murlough has been at the hotel, then I haven't seen him or any trace of him. Either he does not know were on to him, or is waiting until we are at our most vulnerable. Other than that it is pretty quiet. I ran into an old friend. She lives on the square. Names Debbie Hemlock."

"Hemlock?" He asked

"Yeah, like the plant. Her and her family were very kind to me and my Father, and I'd almost forgotten she even existed." I sighed. "She's at the cinema with Darren now, I felt bad for leaving Evra on his own though."

"So why did you come out here?" He asked, scoping the ground below for signs of movement.

"I didn't want to miss out two nights in a row. I'm well rested now and also I think its time for me to feed again. I'll make it up to him when I get back. I'll just make him an extra big pile of pancakes or something like that."

"Your right Cole. It is about time you fed again. We shall feed before we return home again tonight." I nodded saying a quick thanks and began watching once again for Murlough.

We returned home early the next morning. With bellies full of blood and our spirits relatively high. I immediately went to the cooker and began making the promised pancakes as Darren and Evra came out of their adjoining bedroom, obviously hearing us arrive back. They looked tired, groggy. But Evra perked up when he saw me pouring the home made pancake batter into a frying pan. He came over and sat on the counter next to the cooker.

"I see you've woke up" I laughed.

"Darren have you tried these pancakes" Evra smiled happily. "There freakin' incredible!"

"You want some?" I asked over the noise of frying batter.

"If your making them" He nodded "Thanks." I nodded back getting another frying pan out of the cupboard and serving up Evra's first plate size pancake of the morning, rushing to get out all the toppings before he ate it.

"How did your date with Debbie go last night?" I called over.

"Pretty good" He grinned happily to himself.

"How late did he come back last night?" I asked Evra.

"Late 'nough for a irs' ate" He grinned through a mouthful of treacle covered waffle. Darren blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ha ha, good enough then" I laughed giving Darren his first pancake. Turning to see Evra waiting for his next one. "Try breathing while eating, it might last more than three seconds" I laughed pouring out more batter. "her parents our nice though aren't they. How are they?" I asked.

"Jesse and Donna?" He asked, he seemed a little out of it at the minute. He kept sending odd glances towards Mr Crepsley's room. Angry glances? I couldn't tell. I couldn't understand either. "Yeah they were okay, they were asking about you, wanted to know if you wanted to come round for a meal today. They want you to ring ahead as soon as you know." I thought a moment,it was probably a good idea. Clear things up before I leave, plus it would be nice to see them again. Instead of waiting for his next pancake, Evra scooted along the counter and slowly took Darren's untouched one from under his nose while he stared at the door. Happily chewing into it while I put a third on his plate, and then a fourth just to be sure. I poured the last of the batter into a frying pan for my breakfast and grabbed the phone. Sitting myself on the sofa I dialled the numbers and waited patiently while the pone rang.

"Hello?" Donna said when the phone was picked up.

"um, hi Mrs Hemlock, its Cole" I said, suddenly unsure of what I could say.

"Good morning Cole!" She said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well Mrs Hemlock thank you. How are you?"

"We are a little surprised of course, we never expected anything like this to happen, but were tinkering on. Are you sure your feeling okay Cole?"

"Yes Mrs Hemlock, I'm feeling fine I promise you. I just rang because Darren told me you had a question for me?" I obviously knew it wasn't exactly a question, but I didn't want to accidentally invite myself to there meal. It would not be polite.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to join us for a meal tonight?"

"That would be lovely Mrs Hemlock, thank you."

"As polite as always Cole" She said warmly.

"I try Mrs Hemlock, what time would you like me to arrive?"

"Does four o'clock sound okay to you?"

"That would be perfect" I confirmed "Thank you Mrs Cole, I'll see you at four."

"Goodbye Cole" She finished as I hung up the phone. Walking back into the kitchen I saw Evra slouched back against the wall, his stomach bloated out like a cartoon. Not only had he eaten the rest on the plate, but the one I was preparing for myself also.

"You are going to get fat." I pointed as I picked up an apple.

"Right now" He grinned, placing his head against the wall "I don't care." I laughed, leaving him to where he was sat chewing into the apple I walked into the bedroom to prepare my cloths for tonight.

_**Hope you enjoyed captor two, again if there's anything wrong, let me know. I don't know how long till chapter 3, hopefully by Monday but no promises as I've not been getting any reviews from it so I don't know if people are really interested in it. As I said, I can't give anyone a mention with no reviews so send them in for a mention next chapter were we find Cole losing touch with his human side. Becoming Paranoid, though maybe for good reason and we figure out just how far Cole will go to protect his new master.**_


	3. Paranoia, Suspicion And Murlough

_**Well I put this up earlier than expected, it should be better written than the other two, though if it seems a little rushed then that's because it was, you know the feeling when you just can't help writing something? Well I had that XP if it sucks too much I'll update it. Enjoy! And R&R.**_

Four o'clock fast approached, though with money from Mr Crepsley, I was able to get a smart-ish looking suit. My long dark military coat suited it well. Mr Crepsley was okay with me going but made me promise to be back before 9:00pm. It seems Murlough had been killing and we needed to quickly get back on the trail. Soon enough I found myself knocking on the door to the big white house that was the Hemlock residence. Jesse quickly opened it. A warm mile already set like stone on his face.

"Good to see you Cole. Glad you could join us," He said shaking my hand as I stepped over the threshold. "Honey, Cole is here!" He shouted. Mrs Hemlock came into the room. Dressed up for the occasion, but not overly so. It was then that I realized that it was the three Hemlocks, and me. I had a sudden wish that I'd brought Darren or Evra with me. Too late now though. Just had to go with it now. She beamed happily as she entered and hugged me tightly.

"Good to see you Cole." She said once she let go "Were glad your safe."

"You too Mrs Hemlock," I said, unsure how to repay her compliment, it was not one you would often hear.

"Would you like something to drink Cole? Whisky?" Jesse asked pouring himself one as I followed them into the living room. Jesse had never offered me alcohol before, to be honest I had never really drank before either. It must be just for the occasion.

"Yes thank you Mr Hemlock." I said, not wishing to be rude by rejecting his offer. I sat in a soft white sofa. Directly across from Jesse and Donna. Saved from feeling like one of the animals in the zoo I loved when Debbie came down stairs and sat on the Sofa next to me. We sad our hello's to each other but conversation soon died down. They were obviously waiting. They wanted to know what happened. I drank a mouthful of whisky, it was stronger than what I was expecting and it burned the back of my throat, though I resisted the urge to cough. I didn't want to look strange.

"So, did you see the news report then?" I asked. I had to start it somehow.

"We did," Jesse nodded "Cole were very sorry for your loss. You must know that. Your father was a great man."

"I know and I'd like to thank you all very much. You all meant a great deal to my father and I know he'd be very happy to hear the kind words." I smiled back, taking another gulp of the whisky. Its strange how it began to grow on me.

"Well you know we'll always be here for you Cole" Donna smiled.

"I know Mrs Hemlock," I sighed "But I wont be." They looked very confused. Debbie sighed. She knew, Darren had told her already.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. looking puzzled

"Well, given the circumstances, I would rather not stay around this town any longer. Also Darren's father fears for my safety. He doesn't like the fact that the murderer is still out there, he thinks he may have motive to come back for me. I don't know when we're leaving, though it is sometime quiet close to Christmas. In short, this could be the last time I see any off you again." There was a silence after that. Though that was to be expected, how do you respond to something like that? Well they didn't seem to know.

"Well I cant say that we're not surprised Cole." Donna said proving me wrong. "Though we will respect your decision and its obviously the smart thing to do. Its just we're going to miss you Cole."

"The same for you guys, I promise I'll stay in touch. Its just I think its time for me to move on."

"Well then." Jesse mused "We best make this night amazing!" and it was. We ad a few more drinks, talked happily of memories. Mostly about my father. Then we played charades for a while until we had a meal. Well what was basically a smaller Christmas dinner. We all laughed and joked around the table. It was like good old times again. I felt at home. After the meal we played a few more games in the front room. Then me watched a few comedies and talked some more. Debbie was actually really sad with me leaving, she was putting on a brave face but it wasn't hard to tell. I had been friends with Debbie since I was five years old, when me and her made a snowman together in the square. It got dark so fast that it didn't seem fair as it reached 8:30pm and I had to say good bye. There was a loot of tears. More from the girls though me and Jesse had red, watery eyes.

"Goodbye Mr Hemlock," I smiled shaking his hand, he pulled me into a hug which I quickly returned.

"Stay safe kid." He said back.

"I always do." I laughed turning. To Donna.

"Promise me you'll stay in touch." She said crying, pulling me into an extra tight hug.

"I promise," I wheezed laughing "You haven't heard the last of me yet." I quickly turned to Debbie who had tears freely flowing down her face.

"I don't want you to go." She sobbed. This time I pulled her into a hug, though being careful not to hurt her.

"I will never forget you Debbie Hemlock." I whispered to her before pulling away and stepping back. "I have to go now guys, but thank you. For everything, you are a special kind of family and I doubt I'll find another like you on this earth." A few tears rolled down my face at this point as I looked at them stood in the doorway together. "Now, I want you to know that I suck at goodbyes." I laughed and they joined in. "So I'm just going to go. Goodbye Hemlocks. I promise to write as soon as I'm settled where ever I go."

"Goodbye." They all waved as I began to jog away. I couldn't help feeling cheated having to leave so soon and so suddenly. It didn't seem right. I sighed fast approaching home.

The next few days were what seemed to me as the last few days we would be spending here. I felt like we were sat approaching the day that we would find Murlough. Though I did feel bad that we could not tell Darren. Though he seemed to be becoming a little distant with me, a bit resentful. Was it because I was spending more time than him with Mr Crepsley? I couldn't figure it out. But that was not the only thing that bothered me. I couldn't help the feeling that we were being followed. It was only a twinge the first few nights. Lasting an hour or so, but it steadily stretched further into the night. By the third night it was lasting a few hours. Me and Mr Crepsley were searching all over town for any sign of Murlough. We didn't have a set path of where to go, we just went where we felt we needed to be. Murlough had not struck again. But of course he had no need to after draining six people. Though the news teams nor us knew of every person Murlough killed. He could after all be hiding them, like the first six. Still that didn't stop alarm bells ringing whenever someone was late home from work or school.

I had taken to sleeping through the day most times, like Mr Crepsley. Darren was usually at Debbie's anyway. This usually left Evra on his own, I again felt bad but I found when I stayed awake to spend the day around him for company, that he also had grown a kind of resentfulness towards me. Not as bad as Darren had but enough to make being in the same room as him awkward. He'd answer my questions with one word answers and avoid looking at me if it was possible. I didn't like it. I thought I was making friends. One particular night was quite strange though. It was 6:30pm and we were sat watching TV. Darren and Evra on the sofa. Me on the chair. Nobody had spoke since 4:23pm. I didn't like the quiet. I was trying to pass the time till 9:00pm but a watched clock ticks slowly. Then again it was hard to notice since other than the TV, that was the only thing making any noise.

"Hey Evra, you up for pancakes?" I smiled.

"No." He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Oh, So Darren, how did your day go with Debbie?" I tried starting a conversation.

"Fine." he said. Again not taking his eyes off the screen.

"... good" I nodded turning my eyes back to the TV. There was another long silence after that. I hated the silences.

"Who do you thinks been doing all the killings Cole?" Darren asked out of the blue. Evra shot him a look but didn't say anything. Did they know of Murlough? I couldn't be sure without giving anything away.

"... I'm not sure, why?" I asked, confused but trying to play it off.

"No reason, just thought with you and Mr Crepsley out there all night, then you might have seen something." He said, also playing off. What was he getting at?

"No, nothing suspicious, but we've been too busy with my lessons to really pay much notice."

"Don't you find it strange that they were all drained of their blood?" He asked.

"It is a little strange yes but, it could just be some religious cult. You know how strange people can be now days." I half laughed.

"Like the person who killed you father Cole?" I was taken back a little and I've got to be honest. More than a bit angry.

"Why would you bring my Father into this Darren?" I asked as if curious. Trying to keep my cool. Evra shot him another look, a different one.

"Well he was killed the same way right? Just thought you might have got a good look at what killed him." He muttered.

"I didn't. It was dark. He ran off before I got a good look." Darren shrugged in response to this.

"Are you not worried he will come back?" He shot me a questioning look. The only one I had received all night. "Perhaps he'll come in at night, kill me and Evra while we slept?" Is that what they were worried about? Why they were acting so strange?

"Guys. That's not going to happen, okay? I won't let it. Look at me." I ordered. They did. "I will die before I let whoever this person is hurt either of you, okay? I promise." I put out my hand. They looked at me confused for a moment. Like I shouldn't be promising this. Then they shook my hand. Finally smiling.

"Now Evra, do you want the damn pancakes or not?" I laughed. He smiled nodding.

After that night I became less and less social. I slept longer and longer into the day, devoting myself to the hunt of Murlough, determined to keep my promise. I saw less and less of any people. The only people I would see was Darren and Evra, but only for an hour or so before me and Mr Crepsley left. It didn't matter, I had plenty of time to have friends when Murlough lays dead. We were getting closer. I knew it, and soon I was proven as one night Mr Crepsley had spotted something. Something very important that he later explained. Three small scars on the humans cheek. We had our next VIP, Murlough had his next target. The fat man.

We were at a busy super market at the time. Watching the hustle and bustle of the people below. Then Mr Crepsley spotted him and after a short explanation. We moved. Mr Crepsley keeping tabs on him, occasionally glancing over the edge to see that we were keeping up. Still that feeling, of being followed. Buzzed at the back of my mind. It was crazy tonight. It felt so close, but it was too chaotic to hear anything, and I couldn't see anything behind us. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling.

We tracked the fat man to an abattoir. His place of work. If Murlough was to strike, it would be here. Mr Crepsley checked all the windows and doors while I found a place to observe the pace. A perfect rooftop on which we could monitor all the entrances. Mr Crepsley returned shortly after and we sat. Studying the building.

"It stinks of blood in there." I scrunched my nose.

"animal blood yes," He nodded. "It is an abattoir after all."

"I know, so what do we do now Mr Crepsley. Murlough plans to kill this man."

"and we plan to stop him" He coughed " We can be almost positive that Murlough will strike here, but we must follow the fat man where ever he goes. Just to be safe. Without us, his days are numbered."

"So we just follow him, and let Murlough come to us." He nodded. "Well we're very lucky we stumbled across this man then."

"Exactly, this is a massive opportunity that we will not be provided with again. That is why we must make the best of it." He stared off into the distance.

"And if we mess it up?" I dreaded to think.

"We wont. But for arguments sake, Murlough will disappear, we will have to leave defeated, and a lot of people will die." I gave an audible gulp. No pressure right. "We wont." He repeated.

"I know. We've come too far to."

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. We followed the fat man to his home after a few hours. A small apartment block. Then Mr Crepsley fed before we returned home. I was surprised to see Darren and Evra awake. Apparently they couldn't seep.

Me and Mr Crepsley awoke the next day in high spirits. Soon, Murlough dies, I thought grinning to myself.

"Where's Evra?" I asked looking around.

"Shopping." Darren said

"By himself?" I was a little surprised, he hadn't done this before.

"I think he's buying Christmas presents." He replied. Christmas? How had I forgot about Christmas? Was I that inhuman now?

"I thought Evra was above such absurdities." Mr Crepsley grunted. "What is the date, anyway."

"The twentieth of December." Darren answered.

"and Christmas is the twenty-fifth?"

"Yes." I said, trying to win back some redemption for forgetting the existence of Christmas. Mr Crepsley rubbed his scar thoughtfully as he tended to do when he was in thought. "My business may have come to an end by then." He said.

"oh." Came Darren's reply. He didn't sound too curious or even excited. Did Mr Crepsley move on a lot? I didn't stay to ponder too much as I went to prepare for tonight. I got in the shower, careful not to use any soap or shampoo. If we were to be tailing Murlough, then I could leave no scent as an indicator to where we were. When I was finished I pulled on some dark clothing and shoes with rubber soles. My best attempt at not being seen or hear and soon, me and Mr Crepsley set off once again. This night turned out to be as uneventful as the last. We sat on the rooftop staring holes into the side of the abattoir. Saying little as we had no wish to give our position away. I still had that feeling, starting every time we left the hotel, but I put that down to nerves eventually. If somebody was following us then they would have struck by now. Murlough didn't show that night. The next one either. It was only on the night of the twenty-second of December that he finally made his move.

It was perfectly quiet and dull like the previous nights, I was starting to assume that Murlough wouldn't show this night either. That he was playing games with us. That was when Mr Crepsley suddenly tensed up. He pointed down at the abattoir and I followed his sight. I saw a shadow moving faster than any human could. Quickly sneaking into the abattoir. I nodded and we jumped from the roof. The anding was rough but we soon recovered and I watched as Mr Crepsley wrestled open a window and climbed in. Me quickly following him. This was it! I thought. Tonight I can have my revenge and begin a new life.

The place was incredibly dusty and I was afraid we would be leaving a trail, but as Mr Crepsley noted, he had come through a different entrance and had no idea we were following him. We didn't have to be careful. We went down a long corridor and jumped down a flight of stairs. Barely making a sound as we went. We didn't have to be careful, but that didn't mean we wanted to get caught. We turned a corner and Mr Crepsley suddenly dragged me behind a stack of cardboard boxes. I was about to question when he pointed out the fat man. He hadn't noticed our mad dash for cover as he was glancing lazily at sheets of paper. He passed us, snorting loudly as he did. He approached a large automatic door, pressing a button, the door creaked loudly, groaning it slowly slid up and the fat man stepped through. Pressing a button on the other side it began to shut again.

"Lets go." Mr Crepsley mouthed to me and we sprinted, sliding underneath the closing door. No escape for Murlough now. Mr Crepsley pointed to a large balcony running along the length of the room. I nodded and quickly clambered up on to it, just as the automatic came to a loud stop. The room was disgusting. Literally a giant room full of dead hanging animals. The stench near choked me itself, but I had to keep my composure as I kept pace with Mr Crepsley as he neared the fat man, and eventually, Murlough.

The human checked many Carcasses and his clipboard. He seemed to take forever as he crossed the room. Though we never lost patience in tailing him. We had waited this long. The fat man crouched to study something. Mr Crepsley prepared to launch himself at the first sight of Murlough. Suddenly a glint of light hit my eyes. What could that be? Murlough maybe. The glint passed as quickly as it came and I was shocked at what I saw. It was Darren. DARREN! What was he doing here! How could he possibly know! Then I saw what had caused the glint. He was wielding a knife and was staring oddly at the back of Mr Crepsley's neck … that was it … he didn't know. Argh! Stupid boy! He was going to ruin everything! And more still, he was going to try and kill Mr Crepsley! I couldn't let that happen. I sprinted across the balcony, trying to get into the perfect position. The fat man stood up from whatever he was examining. He suddenly looked, up noticing a noise I couldn't hear through the blood pounding in my ears. Murlough dropped from the ceiling. Mr Crepsley pounced. Darren lunged after him. I jumped onto the railing before diving down toward the scene below. Screaming in rage. Darren in my sights. I couldn't let him ruin everything. Murlough had to die!

_**Ooh, right? This actually turned out different than what I expected and longer too, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Next chapter will be up soon as I have the complete opposite of writers block but it may still take two days as its school again tomorrow and I might want to check things over.**_

_**Kberry- Thanks for you advice, I had never heard of that rule before so it was a big help to me :) I hope you will approve of this chapter though I know you may be a little annoyed at what happening, but hey. He is trying to stop the death of a man who killed Cole's dad (Maybe not intentionally) but there's still hope, who's to say Darren won't come out on top? :)**_

_**Next chapter we'll find out exactly what will happen between Cole and Darren. If Murlough survives, and if so, then what's Evra's fate? As always R&R and I'll give you a mention in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Promises, Deals and a mad mans bargain

_**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated but schools been school and had a few GCSE's to get out of the way. Also the internet connection in my area has gone really dodgy :/ So sorry again but here it is, hope you enjoy it :) and as always please R&R. As always and forever, I do not own the Darren Shan Saga. The only thing I own is Cole and his father.**_

I collided with Darren mid-air and we went sprawling to the ground. My scream had knocked Mr Crepsley off target in surprise and almost stopped to help me as Murlough dragged the fat man to the ground.

"GO!" I yelled, still struggling with Darren, who was equally surprised of my role in this. Mr Crepsley didn't waste time after that and set upon Murlough. I picked up a startled Darren by the shirt and swung him into the wall, Hard. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He didn't have his knife any more I noticed. Where had it gone? I threw him across the room and he slid along the wet floor, with me quickly following behind. I went to kick him in the stomach a few times, but he swiped my legs from under me before I could. Landing a few punches on my jaw and eye before I could react.

"I don't have time for this!" I roared, hearing the screams of both Murlough and Mr Crepsley as they traded blows. I rolled away from Darren, standing as I did, before he had time to react I picked him up and stuck him on a meat hook. Leaving him there dangling a few inches off the ground. Then went to help Mr Crepsley. I screamed in frustration as I set after the two of them, feeling a pain in my stomach the wasn't there a minute ago. Murlough, alerted by my cries, gave a disgusted, annoyed look, realizing he was outnumbered. He pushed Mr Crepsley to the ground, throwing a heavy stick at me with speed. It connected with the bridge of my nose, I saw a flash as I fell backwards, feeling my nose break, the skin above it split. I lay there a moment, confused and a little dazed at what had just happened. By the time me and Mr Crepsley stood, Murlough disappeared out a window close to the roof. He'd got away. Useless following him, he would be a few blocks away by now. I groaned in defeat. We had failed. I could have cried if I wasn't so angry. More out of frustration. The weeks of planning shattered in 10 seconds by an ignorant teenager with trust issues. I stood up, going to Mr Crepsley.

"You okay?" I groaned holding out my hand and helping him to his feet.

"Small injuries, nothing too painful or that can't be fixed. I think we still surprised him, even if we messed up or not, he still didn't expect to see us here. Hows Darren?" He looked over to Darren, stuck on the meat hook. "Is he?"

"Dead?" I finished his sentence. "No Mr Crepsley. I put the hook through his jacket and shirt. Not his skin. He's just stuck there till we let him down." I said as we walked over. He looked up at the sound of us approaching, then his eyes suddenly went wide when he noticed me.

"Cole are you okay?" He asked, he was looking at my stomach, where the odd pain was coming from. Mr Crepsley followed his gaze.

"Yes I'm fine, what are you all looking-" I looked down at my stomach. Sticking out of my shirt was the handle and 2 inches of rusty steel. It was Darren's knife. "Oh." I uttered as blood began to ooze from the wound, staining my white shirt. "There's your knife … " I suddenly felt quite weak. Mr Crepsley caught me as I fell to the floor. Spitting blood that had recently filled my mouth.

"You see what your meddling has done boy!" Mr Crepsley growled in Darren's direction.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Darren stammered defending himself. "He must have fallen on the knife when he jumped me!"

"Not that!" I yelled "Murlough has escaped! We will not get another chance! … You have just killed a lot of people Darren Shan." I groaned at my own failure. It wasn't entirely Darren's fault. But it felt good to have someone to blame.

"Cole, we have to take the knife out before I can close it." Mr Crepsley said.

"Who's Murlough Mr Crepsley?"

"Darren I will explain later!" Mr Crepsley shouted. He must be just as angry about Murlough as I am. "This may hurt Cole." He nodded to me. I nodded back, bracing myself as he grabbed the handle. Slowly he began to pull it out. He was not joking about the pain. Every jagged part of the rusted blade digging into the swollen flesh, attempting to pull my insides out with it. Or at least puncture them. I found myself screaming in short bursts ever time the edges caught. I would have bitten a stick but my teeth would have bitten straight through it. I also saw no such object lying around. Apart from the stick that Murlough had thrown, though that was more of a bat and lying too far away. Such idle thoughts seemed to help as finally the knife was out, Mr Crepsley threw it across the room. He wasted no time in spitting on his hands and rubbing it into the wound. I was lucky enough that it was not too wide nor deep to heal. I spat the remaining blood to the floor and waited patiently while he fixed my nose. Cracking it back into place and sealing the cut.

"Well Cole." he said when he was finished. "Your going to have a hell of a stomach ache and a set of black eyes, but you'll live."

"Thank you Mr Crepsley. I'm sorry we lost Murlough" He said as he helped me to a standing position.

"Me too." He nodded as he began to work on himself. I went over to Darren and helped unhook his collar off of the hook. I looked back over at the bloodied knife on the floor.

"You were going to kill Mr Crepsley?" I asked.

"Yeah." He muttered nodding his head

"Why? Your his assistant." I couldn't understand, he was supposed to follow Mr Crepsley, no matter what he does.

"I became a vampire in knowledge that vampires don't kill people." He huffed. "I'm no assistant to a murderer."

"But we we're not murderers." I said, slightly upset he would think that of me.

"I assumed you were going to kill him." He gestured to the fat man who laid unconscious at the side of the room.

"Ignorant Child." Mr Crepsley huffed, concentrating on his injuries. Darren looked hurt. I felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault, it was ours.

"Mr Crepsley." I said. He looked up at me, "Darren is ignorant yes, but that's because we kept him in the dark. If he had known of Murlough, then he wouldn't have come here today. Or he would have helped us. What can we expect him to think when we leave all night without saying anything and dead bodies turn up drained of blood." He thought a moment, Darren looked surprised that I had stuck up for him. Mr Crepsley sighed.

"You are right Cole. Darren, I am sorry, what happened today is not your fault. I should have told you of Murlough when we arrived here. One must show trust in order to be trusted."

"... Its okay. Just, who's Murlough." Mr Crepsley spent the next ten minutes giving Darren the run down on the Vampaneze, who they were. What they did. Why they hated the Vampires, and why we were after Murlough. Darren was looking more guilty every second of the talk. Mr Crepsley only stopped talking when we heard a soft groan coming from the fat man.

"Come," Mr Crepsley said "We will continue this discussion on the roof."

"How did you even find him in the first place?" Darren asked as we left the refrigerated room.

"The Vampaneze are traditionalists," Mr Crepsley explained. "They select there victims in advance. They sneak into their houses while the humans are sleeping and mark them – Three small scratches on the left cheek. They are negligible but unmistakeable once one knows what to look for: always in the same spot and always the same length."

"Will you be able to find Murlough again? " Darren asked, I shook my head.

"No Darren," I breathed "Discovering the marked human was a stroke of incredible good fortune. It will not happen twice. He will abandon any humans he has already marked and flee this city." Mr Crepsley gave me a nod to let me know that I had gotten it correct.

"I suppose we will have to settle for that." Darren started to kick up a fuss as we came back down the hallway to the room of pipes, about how we should go after him. He didn't understand, and in truth. Neither did I. I didn't understand that if we had gone this far then why didn't we follow him. Though I thought better than to question him.

"The hands of the Vampire Generals are tied in matters such as these," Who were the Generals? Did the vampires have an army? It was a strange concept for me as I only knew of two other vampires existence. Still, I liked the concept. Made it feel less like we were alone in a world of humans. "They dare not take steps to eliminate the mad Vampaneze, for fear of sparking an all-out war. We cam kill Vampaneze in a fair fight, but if a General killed a mad Vampaneze, his allies would be compelled to strike back." Darren seemed lost in thought for a few moments, though added nothing else.

"What happens now?" Darren asked.

"We go back to the Cirque and continue with our lives." He breathed. I sighed deeply, though not so it was audible. It was what I had feared. We would leave Murlough to live. He would have to move on yes, but. He would still be alive. I would have no peace. My father wouldn't be avenged. He would not approve of me chasing around after a murderer talking of killing him myself, but this was a new life now. One I had to take control of myself. It is something I had to do yet now, I never would. Darren nodded. Obviously pleased to hear of our return to the Cirque, though I think he was a little upset about leaving Debbie. Still, he knew it had to be done, and in reality he was ready to leave this city. He didn't understand.

We were about to leave out of the window again when Darren suddenly perked up.

"I need to get Evra!" He said suddenly, pulling half his body back through the window.

"Evra was in on this too?" I asked, feeling even more saddened. They had both assumed I was a murderer, both had been plotting to kill me.

"Yeah" He nodded "I had him hide in here in case things went bad, probably confused why I'm with you guys." He thought climbing under a length of pipes, following the small route in which it took. "Evra … EVRA!" He called "Its okay, it wasn't them too, it was somebody-" He cut off as I heard a soft crunch. Glancing under the pipes I saw Darren pick up the remains of a mobile phone, he looked distraught.

"That yours?" I asked, it looked expensive.

"Evra's." He near whispered.

"Wha …. NO!" I scrambled under the pipes and sprinted along the narrow tunnel sort of path they followed, almost knocking Darren to the floor as I passed him. I sprinted down the short tunnel, Mr Crepsley stood confused, I couldn't worry about him or Darren right now. Evra needed help. He was in trouble. Big trouble. It was my fault. I HAD to keep my promise. There was a few small signs of a struggle but the Vampaneze had not left much. Soon the trail died as I reached the outside world. I sank to my knees in the sunlight. … I had failed.

I stayed outside for a long time after that. Mr Crepsley disagreed of course. It was the middle of the night. Murlough could still be around. I told him that that was unlikely since he now had Evra, what else could he need. I told him that this was just something that I needed to do. He agreed after that. Respecting my decision, even if he did not agree with it. He told me that they were checking out of the hotel. They were going to another one close by to rest before returning to the cirque. I would find them later. I had no intention of resting however. In fact Murlough being outside was what I counted on. The one hope I had left. Te hope of killing Murlough, avenging my father, keeping my promise and securing the happy future for us all. As I said, this is just something I had to do. Though so far I had found no trace of him, as expected, and soon it was to be daylight. I may ave already failed. I visited the place where my father died. Hoping Murlough would show up there. Maybe return to the crime scene. I found nothing but a sickly red stain, fading in the road. I even returned to the abattoir, hoping to trace his steps, or for him to at least follow mine. However there was no such luck it seems as the sun had appeared a few hours ago and was returning to the hotel I were I assumed the hotel would be. Admitting failure to myself as I walked. I nearly reached the square again as I saw Darren stood on a grate in the floor. Debbie walking away from him. I smiled before heading over to him. At least I would have some company now.

"Hi." I said leaning against the wall next to him.

"Hey," He said looking a little surprised to see me. "You didn't come back last night." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"I know," I said. "I just needed to clear my head. Say goodbye to a few things." He nodded and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." I said turning to him, what could he be asking me?

"Why didn't you kill me?" He said, I was taken back a little, this was something I had not expected. Had he expected me to? "Back in the abattoir. I had ruined all your plans, everything. I had nearly got you and Mr Crepsley killed and stabbed you myself. You had plenty of reason to kill me, and plenty of opportunity to. Why didn't you?" He explained his question. I didn't have to think long before answering, though tricky question it was.

"I made a promise to the both of you Darren. I was going to die before I let either of you get killed in this mad hunt. I had never intended of either of you to get involved. When you intervened I was angry yes. Who would not be, but I was scared too Darren. Scared of Murlough, scared for Mr Crepsley, scared for you. I was scared I would be unable to keep my promise when you intervened. I was never going to kill you Darren. I never wanted to hurt either of you two. I promised that as long as Murlough lived, no harm would befall either of you." I sighed.

"You were sincere with that promise?" He asked, again surprised.

"Yes Darren. I tend not to break my promises, especially ones such as these, though it seems this one I have been forced to break."

"Maybe not." A soft voice chuckled evilly from beneath the bars of the grate at our feet. I knew immediately who it was.

"Murlough." I muttered.

"HA HA!" He laughed excitedly. "The boy is as smart as the words he uses!"

"Where's Evra?" Darren roared dropping down and pounding the bars. "You tell em now or I'll!-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth! Stupid child! You do not make the threats around here! One more outburst like that." he growled "and I will disappear, and that will be the end of Snakey"

"You have not killed Evra yet?" I mused kneeling down to the bars, peering into the darkness.

"now there is a calm tone." He giggled childishly. "Not yet no, I intend on eating him for Christmas. Christmas Snakey, Such a magical meal" He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eyes.

"Look, let Evra go! I'll swap for my life, Evra had nothing to do with this!" Darren begged.

"and what would I do with you? Nasty little half vampire! I can't even eat you." He teased.

"You want Mr Crepsley." I stated, Murlough looked to me, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Enlighten me Cole." he grinned. Darren gave me a confused look.

"Mr Crepsley interfered with your hunt right? The fat man? Vampires and Vampaneze don't mix right? That's why you want him."

"Correct." He grinned, but that's not all. A prize to any who can guess the top answer!" he cackled the laugh that I hated so much. Darren looked lost in the mad man's words, but it slowly dawned on me what he was getting at.

"Mr Crepsley wasn't the only on to interfere. Wasn't the only vampire there who wanted you dead. Isn't the only person you want is he Murlough? You want me." He burst into a fit of excitement. Shouting praises and laughing, screaming happily up at us. Darren went pale. I gave him a reassuring nod. He went even paler when he knew what I intended to do.

"The clever boy takes the prize!" Murlough screamed in laughter. "The star prize tonight! You get to make me an offer Cole." He suddenly turned serious as the laughter came to an abrupt stop. "I may not agree to t, but you seem intelligent enough, be aware that I do not give the often and a chance you will not receive again." it did not take me long to put together a deal Especially with my role in it. It was involving other people into this that I did not enjoy.

"Okay Murlough." I whispered after a minute or so, he patiently waited, not making a sound. "You can take me, right now. I will also give you Mr Crepsley. But you must release Evra, let him come back up here and get away. I want Darren's safety too of course and that of the Hemlock family." He thought for a moment. Unsure of the deal.

"Your trading your life, and that of the Vampire. But you want safety for the nasty half vampire, Snakey, and a family of humans?"

"Yes Murlough, that is what I want and you get what you want." I stated very clearly.

"How can you ensure that I get the vampire too?" he asked suspicious.

"I will not lie to you Murlough. I cannot guarantee that you will, but I am the vampire's new assistant. The new student and he still has much to teach me. Also to leave a vampire in your hands to perish, one he blooded himself and so young, would risk trouble with the generals and he also feels sorry for me. For what you did. He wants to help me and I'm confident he will come looking for me when Darren informs him of what happened." He thought for an even longer time. Debating on an imaginary pair of scales of what he gets and also what I get from the deal. It seemed like a good five minute before he had decided.

"You are a smart boy Cole. I will take your deal, but that means that you must come with me NOW" he said.

"I want your word before I go anywhere." I stated not budging.

"What?" he asked.

"I want your word, Vampaneze cannot break their word."

"You are smart" He laughed "Fine. I give you my word that I agree to your deal and all of the terms of which it holds." I nodded happy enough and reached to pull the grate open. Darren grabbed my arm momentarily stopping me.

"Your sure of this." He said.

"I made a promise." I answered.

"and Mr Crepsley?"

"His safety was not in the promise." I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I hugged him, but only so I could whisper in a volume that Murlough could not hear. "If he is smart, which he is, he will not come. Evra will be with you soon and you can leave. Goodbye Darren." I left no time for him to argue as I tugged the grate open and jumped down. Murlough grabbing me immediately, a knife to my back to make sure I followed his rules. Then, we began to walk.

_**So how did you like it? Please R&R so that writing this feels worthwhile as I'm starting to lose inspiration in the story, so I need a little boost XP also as the book will soon be coming to a close (In the next three chapters maybe, but I always seem to write more chapters than I think I need to) I find myself wondering what to do next? I'm not promising any of the characters survive the coming chapters, as I do not yet know myself, but if they do should I carry it on to book four? Or scrap this thing and start a new idea? Please leave your opinions and ideas and I'll give you a mention in the next chapter coming shortly in which we will not be seeing too much action as it will mostly consist of Dialogue between Cole, Murlough and Evra as they take Evra to the surface. **_

_**Thought I'd add this now, last put up a chapter last week before the internet in my are went down so really sorry for the long wait but they seem to have fixed it now, so thanks for your patience and I haven't just been sat waiting for it to fix itself so expect another chapter soon. **_

_**Also thanks to the anonymous reviewer :) I will get more up as soon as possible. **_


	5. The tunnels of blood

_**Hey guys, this is more of a filler chapter than anything else, more because we had not heard much from Murlough, even though the story kind of circles around him and Cole. So here we go and I hope you enjoy it. R&R as always and I'll give you a mention next chapter.**_

We quickly left the spot under the grate, hearing Darren run off. The tunnels down here were damp, dark and smelled quite strange, though I suppose I've seen worse.

"You live down here Murlough?" I asked as we walked, he never wiped the stupid triumphant grin off of his face.

"Ooh a conversation is it now?" He laughed.

"You would prefer we walked in silence?" I asked. Though not exactly caring.

"... I suppose not. Well were do you live now daddies gone?" He grinned. I flinched a little at the mention of my father.

"So my Father was not just another kill to you?"

"Why don't we actually start answering each other's questions? Well Cole, Yes and no."

"How so?" I asked

"Well yes because for young Murlough, you dear old pops was not much of a fighter." e prodded me with the knife. "And no! As you caused me so much trouble!" he began to whistle a tune that was so familiar, yet I couldn't place it. It was oddly calming and so it was very creepy. Quite scary coming from him.

"So why not kill me that night?" I asked, the whistling paused.

"Well! How much chaos would a big monster cause from eating somebody? None! Now think if that monster made a little monster to go out into the world. Mass chaos!" He laughed "See, Murlough aint' just a hat stand." He began to whistle, slightly louder and happier with himself.

"But it didn't work." The whistling stopped again.

"... Not as I had planned no."

"Instead, you gave the monsters, monster a little monster."

"Your talking madness boy." He prodded me again.

"Or complete sense?" There was a long pause. Then Murlough burst into a grin.

"Its a shame you have to die Cole! I like you. Perhaps I'll save you till last." The whistling began again as we climbed into another tunnel.

"How do we get Evra out?" I asked. Half afraid of the answer, if I had missed some kind of loop holes in the deal.

"We walk him out. Snakey is safe and sound, blindfolded of course. He can't know which way where going less he follows us back"

"You think he would?" I asked, I was a little unsure of exactly what had happened to Evra down here, but I doubt he would wish to return.

"Nope, but Snakey isn't alone when he reaches the surface. We got Creepers to worry about."

"Worry? I thought you wanted Mr Crepsley down here?"

"Yes but on my terms. He comes down here knowing nothing, more the fool him and smart old Murlough gets the upper hand. Cant let snakey ruin everything." I nodded. It made more sense than what he was saying. Still, I worried for Evra. He might be angry, for getting him involved, he might still think I was a murderer. I just had to hope he would be happy that now, for him at least, it was over. We picked up pace as we ducked through a set of smaller tunnels, perhaps we were nearing Murlough's home. His whistle came to a stop, but he began the same tune again. I suddenly realized where I had heard it before. Why it was so creepy coming from him.

"Hushabye mountain." I muttered. It was a song my Mother used to sing to me. He became louder and more excitable at hearing my words. I gave a small shudder. Nothing so calm or memorable should come from Murlough. It was unnatural.

The tunnels began to get brighter and wider. My feet hurt from the long walk on even ground though I knew I still had to make the journey twice more. I wouldn't give Murlough and excuse to take Evra by himself. The air became hotter and I soon realized we were in Murlough's home as we turned out out of a tunnel and into a large cavern. Several sticks were burning on the wall, giving the light and heat, . There lay an indent in the wall. Several skeletons lay bare under a metal bar on which the snake boy was tied. Murlough withdrew the knife from my back and I quickly ran over to Evra while he quietly laughed at the scene. He was hanging upside down with his back to me. I quickly turned him around. He didn't seem to be in too much of a bad state. A few scales seemed to have been removed with the help of Murlough's knife I'd wager and he looked like he'd taked a few blows to his face and stomach, but he didn't seem to have anything that would last too long. If he could regrow scales that is.

"Evra, come on, time to get up and move." I said lightly slapping his face. His eyes snapped open, they were very panicked and were slightly reddened. He squinted in the light and they widened in surprise when they fixed upon my face.

"Cole?" His voice was very cracked and croaky. It was not hard to tell he had not had water or even perhaps food in his short stay in this hole.

"Its me Evra." I smiled "I'm here to get you out of this." I pulled his upper body upwards, resting it on my shoulder while I cut the rope attaching him to the pole so he dropped feet first, keeping him steady while I untied his legs. I left his hands as they were, I knew Murlough would not allow him to walk up with his arms untied. Evra was very confused as to what was happening and it took him a few moments to get steady as the blood returned to his legs.

"Cole how did-"

"Don't worry Evra but we need to go now." I urged him on. We headed to the exit and Evra gasped in surprise and fear to see Murlough standing there waiting for us. "Evra its okay. We have to go now, your going back now." I had to pretty much drag him along as we approached Murlough.

"Sure you don't want to stay for tea Snakey?" He grinned wickedly. Evra cringed.

"Enough." I spat bitterly, I didn't like what he was doing. He knew Evra got to go free and was trying to torture him all he could before that time finally came. "Lets just go."

"Ooh! Someones' touchy!" He laughed as we set off through the tunnels. Me and Evra slightly ahead.

"Cole what's going on?" Evra croaked.

"Just please don't worry Evra okay? Your going home now, just Murlough has to follow us to the exit."

"Why?" He looked so confused as he stared at me. I would have loved to tell him that it was to make sure that he got there safe and sound. To make sure WE got their safe and sound. But that was not the deal, and Murlough had no heart to change.

"To make sure that I don't run off."

"What do you mean?" he said, suddenly Murlough appeared behind us, wrapping a blindfold around Evra's eyes. Earning a panicked shout from him.

"He means!" Murlough laughed. "that you get to go back to your nice fancy hotel, where ever that may be now. While he gets to stay here, enjoying the warm hospitality that you've been receiving."

He didn't seem to understand even now, I wished I didn't have to explain it to him, but there's only so long a awkward silence can last.

"Evra, we made a deal okay, you get to go home now. You, Darren and and Mr Crepsley can go back to the cirque-"

"Ah ah ah!" Murlough grinned wagging his finger annoyingly in front of me. "Creepers was part of the deal. Snakey and Shan for Cole and Creepers!"

"and the humans." I corrected him "and that is only if he comes down here." I was suddenly fearful that I may convince Murlough that Mr Crepsley would not come after me and call off the deal. Though it seems he was too blinded to see that part of the deal.

"Oh but how could he not Cole? Your his new assistant!" He smirked. "You said it yourself, the generals will slap his wrists if he did not come for the childling Cole and the mad man Murlough!" I was going to say that it was better that then death. Though soon decided it was better to keep my opinions to myself. I was trying to save lives here, and in a small way I felt like I had managed it.

"How could you deal with Mr Crepsleys life? It wasn't even yours to bargain with!" Evra suddenly perked up, looking in my general direction through he blindfold. This surprised me, and hurt me. I had given my life so he could live.

"Evra I had to, He might not even come but Murlough would not bargain with me if he wouldn't I had to offer Mr Crepsley or you wouldn't be coming out of here." I defended myself, Murlough looked like it was Christmas, which I'm sure it nearly was.

"It would be better that way." he said turning away from me as we went into a set of wider tunnels.

"You would have rather died?" I asked. This wasn't what I was expecting. I wasn't expecting a tank you or anything, but I didn't think he would hate me for saving him.

"I would have died in Mr Crepsley's place yes. He is a old friend of mine Cole, I've known him even longer than Darren has. If he dies tonight Cole, his bloods on your hands. Not Murlough's." I suddenly felt like just sitting down in the tunnel in the dark and dying. Then this all would go away. Had I made things worse by trying to make them better?

"Looks like your in the bad books Cole!" Murlough burst. I didn't answer, in fact neither me nor Evra spoke for what seemed like ours while Murlough ranted. He never seemed to bore of telling me how much of a fool I am, attempting to get a reaction from Evra, for him to join in. How Id given up Mr Crepsley for nothing. Evra didn't seemed scared any more. Though he didn't seem angry either. Was that a bad sign? He didn't show emotion at all, or perhaps I just couldn't read any as he was blindfolded. I couldn't pinpoint how I felt really. It was more how Evra looked. Empty. The only conciliation I could take from the the situation was that I had kept my promise. Something I could, and son would, take to my grave. It seemed like within ten minutes of freeing Evra, he resented me for it. I'm not why. Mr Crepsley would not come. As much as e would like to continue my apprenticeship, he now had his pretend family back and had no other reason to stay now that he had blown his cover. He would leave. Go back to his life. I wanted things to go back to normal. I hoped they would. There was no reason that they would not. I had placed the final set of cards on my playing card pyramid. Things were finally about to finish. The walk seemed to be shorter than I first thought as we arrived at a small barred gate set in the stone wall. The floor outside was damp. Noise was present but far above, maybe we were under a bridge. Murlough kicked it open, shoving Evra outside while keeping a close watch on me.

"Where are they?" Evra asked turning to me.

"I don't know." I admitted, "new place somewhere, look at the square for any clues. Maybe Debbie knows." He nodded.

"How can I walk around like this?" He asked gesturing to himself. All he was wearing was a pair of cargo shorts. He was worried of being seen, I had not thought about this yet.

"Here." I said. I took off my heavy jacket and shirt and my shoes as well. The jacket would cover most of his body, shoes would do little but would at least cover his feet.

"Thanks." He said taking the clothes and pulling them on. He looked a little shady yes but if he kept the collar of the jacket up, then his upper face would be covered by his hair as he walked. He didn't look human of course, but at least nobody would be able to see exactly what he was.

"This is taking too long!" Murlough yawned and produced another heavy stick from his jacket. "Say goodbye to Cole Snakey." Looking at the club Murlough wielded, I began to think. When I died, what was going to happen to me? I was suddenly realizing that I would get no funeral. I would not be laid to rest. Would I rot in the tunnels forever? Is this the last sunlight I would see?

"Good luck." Evra interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks." I forced the word out. I suddenly had no wish to talk. Tears stang my eyes, though I would not let them flow. I could not possibly show weakness in this crucial moment. I just thought that this was going to be the worst way to die. I was going to be tortured to death in the sewers by a mad man, for saving a friend who hated me for it, and dragging one of my remaining friends down with me. God I hoped I would not drag Mr Crepsley down with me. He did not deserve this kind of death.

"... Well that was a bit naff." Murlough chuckled "Well it will have to do." Suddenly I felt the heavy stick connect with the back of my head, knocking me unconscious. I blacked out before I hit the cement. Thank God for small mercies right? I could only hope that death would come the same. Why was it so easy to hope for the hopeless?

_**Okay guys I know I suck for not updating in ages and then putting up such a short and relatively boring chapter, but I had to create a filler. You would have hated it if I just put a "2 days later." Feel to it, so please don't hate it too much as the next chapter is pretty much already written XP I'm just going to check over it throughout the next day or two to make sure there's nothing how it should not be. Sorry Evra turned out like he did, I didn't even expect it but he does have his reasons. Anyway please R&R and I know I've let down before but I am hoping to get the new chapter up soon when GCSE's stop bugging me XP.**_

_**Also a special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**Raven- Thanks a lot, and for the support. Your ideas are great and I'll definitely give them a thought, though I think its a little too late in the story to add any new characters into it. Or maybe I'm just too closed minded XP thanks all the same, great to hear from you.**_

_**Kberry- Thanks as always for your review, nice to know you've been reading from the beginning :) Your review definitely gave me a lot to think about and I think may have changed the outcome of the story. I may have to change a few roles around and the plot. Looking back over the chapters you were definitely right so I hope I can change it. Though we will have to see if Cole even lives long enough to encounter Darren. :P**_

_**Next Chapter we will see, well, what the hells going to happen to Cole? As always reviews warmly welcomed also any ideas or thoughts on the story, or what I should do once it all finishes as I have no idea XP.**_


	6. Gone

_**Told you I would do it as soon as possible, you may have to soak it all up in this chapter though as it moves pretty fast and it may be a week before the next one is up, so enjoy and R&R**_

I awoke, eyes blurry and head fuzzy but relatively okay, though it took a moment to realize why there was a large amount of pressure in my head, until I realized that is, that I was up side down. My hand and feet were bound I was gagged also. As my eyes caught up with the darkness in the room I noticed we were in a cave of sorts, the same cavern that we'd just taken Evra from. If I wasn't wrong, I was hanging in the same place Evra was. I saw Murlough in the chamber, not a far distance in front of me. He was doing something with a computer, wires stretching from a mobile phone lead into the Pc. While wires from the Computer lead to a camcorder directly in front of me. Where had he got this equipment from? It was not here earlier if I remember correctly. My head urt still from the blow, making me more sleepy than I usually would be in the given situation. He turned as I coughed, the air was different down here, thick, unclean hard to breathe in. Something I had not noticed before. It was making me cough rather loudly.

"Ha! Your awake, just in time for the fun to begin" He cackled sliding his way over to where I was hanging and began to swing me back and forth. It was a sickly feeling but one I showed no reaction to.

"where going to make a little call to your friends up top." he grinned, "let them know exactly what they let you walk into." If he could pull that sickly evil grin any harder, his face would have split in two. He went back to the computer, picking up the phone and dialling a number. Darren's number, how he knew it was a mystery to me. The computer screen flashed on as the phone rang and Murlough pressed a button on the camcorder. I guess this way we could see them and they could see, we … me.

"Hello?" Darren asked, his face flashing on the screen. It was then I realized it was a video call.

"Hello Darren" Murlough sneered at the half vampire.

"Who is It?" Asked Evra, appearing onto screen. They both had large awkwardly coloured bags under their eyes. Stress? I hadn't been gone long enough for it to be sleep. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious but it could not have been more than a few hours. Darren seized up as soon as he saw Murlough's twisted face on the phone.

"Mr Crepsley!" Darren shouted. Not taking his eyes off of the screen off of me.

"Oh yes" Murlough laughed manically. "We can't begin the show without the guest of honour. Hurry up and hail the big bad vampire. Then let us see how the creation he stole fairs, when meeting its masters blades." He added the last sentence with a dark sense of seriousness. I would like to say I have no fear, unfortunately that would be a lie. Lying was not polite. Though I can say I did not show it as I stared silently at the Pc screen. Though I had fear in my heart. I did not regret my decision. Evra looked like he had been dragged through hell, His mind twice over. But it could have been much worse, if I had spared any of them that of which I am about to face. Then I would die a happy man in this rotting cesspit, buried deep below the civilisation soon to be celebrating Christmas above our heads. Mr Crepsley looked worse than either of them at this moment. It looked like he ad taken sleep deprivation to the extreme, then got into a bar fight while smoking 15 cigarettes a minute. Was he that worried about the Generals? I was bluffing when I said they would punish him for it.

"Murlough" He sneered standing up tall. Had to hand it to the man. He had a hell of a poker-face.

"Ha ha. Heellooo creepers." he strung the word long.

"What do you want Murlough?" He asked, perhaps I was not visible in the shadows. I looked around realizing that the torches had been extinguished. Perhaps his vampire sight did not ork through a computer screen.

"Oh me? Oh nothing much of course. I mean what could I possibly be doing right now" he gloated sarcastically.

"Where is the boy?" Mr Crepsley growled angrily.

"TA-DAA" Murlough boomed as a large what appeared to be an extremely bright portable lamp burst to life just right of the camera. Making me barely able to see the computer screen. Looking on the screen I saw that I (The conversation had a screen for both sides) looked fairly rough myself. I had many bruises of my face, partnering with the cuts that lay there. Had Murlough dragged me back down here, or just beaten me for effect? However there was no excessive damage had been done to my upper body. By vampire standards I was pretty much okay, it was just visual damage, nothing major. Maybe that is what Murlough wanted. Mr Crepsley flinched when he saw me. Darren and Evra both looked equally guilty. They did not need to, they were doing what they had to and they knew it.

"You leave him out of this Murlough," Mr Crepsley growled. "What ever business we hold is between you and me! Do not drag the child into this!" he roared the end part, making me flinch back slightly, though Murlough was not fazed by the outburst. Or rather he made fun of Mr Crepsley for it. Gloated. Enjoying his moment of victory.

"Actually Crepsley. I beg to differ" he chuckled leaving Mr Crepsley in a stunned silence. "See, The boy was my property to begin with. I was making a new assistant for myself. Then you came along. Stole this child from me and pumped your filthy leeches blood into his veins. If you think about it, this is all your fault!" He chuckled more darkly. "Everything happening now, is happening because of you. The way I see it Larten, the boy then chose to run off with you instead of seeking me out. He betrayed me for a leech, as you well know. To me, that is punishable by death." He cut the rope holding me onto the hard metal bar. I fell awkwardly, hurting my neck but no permanent damage.

"What are you doing Murlough?" Mr Crepsley growled as II found myself being dragged onto a chair. My hands and feet still tied. My mouth gagged. I struggled and grunted, attempting to bite through the gag but was quickly quietened as Murlough dug his nails into my neck, drawing blood, but it was a warning. Not the beginning.

"Well, Creepers" Murlough Mused "I'm having a little fun, you see I found a little toy, when your stupid little assistant managed to save my life." He waved a meat hook attached to a long chain his eyes had a little exited glint in them as Darren went very pale. "Oh yes little Shan, you watch very closely. This is the part you play in little Cole's demise."

"Murlough, I can give you what you want! I'll swap in Cole's pla-" Darren stammered.

"TOO LATE!" Murlough swung the meat hook, driving it deep into y shoulder, swiping off my gag, he let me scream in pain. The pain was indescribable. The feeling of the hook pulling through the flesh of my shoulder. Blood began to ooze quickly from the open wound. Though Murlough was not finished as he threw the attaching chain over the metal bar I was originally tied to and began to hoist me into the air. Laughing all the time, the same bone chilling laugh as when he killed my father. I felt sick as I felt the hook pushing further into my skin at the heaviness of my own body weight. He eventually tied the chain down. Grabbing me he swung across the room like a rope swing. Shouting giddily all the way as a small child does as my scream increased due to both our body weights now resting on the silver hook in bedded deep into my chest. He jumped off as he reached the computer. Leaving me to swing idly behind, groaning softly to myself while panting for breath. There was a lot of shouting from Mr Crepsley. A lot of cursing. I noticed as I span that the other two looked a little shocked. Sick … Guilty. I hung my head. Spat blood and focused on not being dizzy from swinging rather than the pain.

"Its your fault Shan, you sent him down here. But that's okay though right? It was to save your true friend right. All for the greater good? Oh yes Snakey, its as much your fault. If you weren't where you wasn't supposed to be, playing the grown ups game, then little Cole here wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. Cole's blood lays thick on the hands of all three of you tonight." Mr Crepsley began his cursing streak again after that. The language becoming quite colourful at points, making me chuckle dryly. "Now now creepers there is no need for such language" Murlough cackled. "Speak to me like that again, and the boy dies tonight."

"You do not intend on killing the boy tonight?" Mr Crepsley questioned through gritted teeth.

"It all depends" Murlough grinned.

"on what?"

"On how long it takes for him to bleed out!" He began to laugh again at his own sick joke. Mr Crepsley began to shout and curse again. Saying all the things he was going to do when he got hold of him.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING CREEPERS! One more rant like that and we can experiment how much Cole screams when we set his clothes on fire!"

"Mr Crepsley?" I asked weakly as the spinning began to slow.

"AH words from the victim, this should be good!" He picked up the camera and brought it close to my face. Mr Crepsley and the others looked expectantly at me.

"Leave town." I said, then spat blood over the camera as I received a rather hard punch to the gut.

"If they leave town then what use do I have of you?" Murlough grunted. "Ah look what you did" e grumbled wiping the camera clean.

"I'm sorry." Darren said quietly, letting his head drop.

"Don't be" I smiled blood trickling out of the corner of my mouth. "I made a promise, and I didn't go back on it. I don't blame you, any of you. You gave me a few more weeks, and a life that I'd never dreamed of,, you showed me a whole new world, and for that I will be forever grateful."

"Ah isn't that sweet creepers. He doesn't blame you for condemning him to this living hell. Tell you what. Why don't you take his warning. Leave town. Then I can spend every night idly torturing poor Cole here, keeping him alive though I will make him scream curses to the day you were born" Murlough grinned, an exited glint in his eye made every word he said true.

"I cannot same I am glad to die, the life you showed me, the future you promised. It seemed better than I could have dreamed, but honestly, that was not a life that was meant for me. It is better this way. Knowing you all lived will make this whole situation a little less painful. So take my warning now and leave, he will be busy down here for a while, and it will take a long time for him to make his way back up. Even then there is not many ways to trace you. Perhaps an hour, you could be long gone then, instead of waiting idly in your rooms. Goodbye my friends, it was a pleasure to know you." I felt like I was speaking a little more grown up than I usually was. It felt more like a speech than a request. But if these were going to be my final words to them. Then I was going to be as brave as I possibly could be. Suddenly Mr Crepsley dropped the phone, but quickly retrieved it. He thought a moment. Sighing.

"Perhaps you are right Cole, you are just a child it seems. Perhaps not worth risking our lives for. I am sorry but if you died then at least there would be no search, the police had pronounced you dead. Nobody else would get hurt. I am very sorry Cole but maybe it is for the best. I would like to thank you for saving the lives of my assistant and his friend. And for the warning. I will be taking my leave. I wish you all the best Cole" I nodded, a tear leaking from my eye, running down my cheek before dropping onto the dusty floor below.

"Ooh, harsh words Creepers!"

"He has been useful in the past weeks. But I cannot risk our lives for his."

"Well, the coming weeks are going to be fun for me" Murlough grinned. Taking out a knife. "perhaps I will cut off your fingers, let you bleed for a while before I close them up. There will be much more fun in killing you than your pig of a father. Goodbye Creepers, next time we meet, you will die." He smiled pleasantly. Mr Crepsley gave no reply as he hit the red button on the phone, looking extremely upset, though set in his ways. That was the last image I would ever see of Darren, Evra or Mr Crepsley. I hung my head. "Ah what's up boy" Murlough grinned, enjoying my sadness.

"I though I meant more to them than that." I said a few more tears dropping. Wow. I had told him to leave. Why do I feel betrayed now he has?

"Well that's leaches for you isn't it. Don't give a fuck about anyone else but other leaches" He said sitting in a chair and playing with the knife. Watching me slowly swinging.

"But what about Darren? He cares for his friend." My tone was sad, pathetic. Broken.

"Yes but he's a baby leach now isn't he" He leaned forward, enjoying the torment. "Like you."

"Are the Vampaneze any different?" I asked taking him off guard.

"Well... Yes" He smiled proudly.

"Then why did you leave me? The night you killed my father." That wiped the smile off his face. He was very confused and a little lost.

"Well I could have hardly faced Creepers on my own. I didn't have my weapons did I" He defended himself.

"If you hadn't have left me that night. I wouldn't have become a leach. I wouldn't be here now. I would be at your side. We could have run this town."

"You wanted to be a Vampaneze?" He asked, unsure of what I was telling him. I shook my head.

"No, but I wouldn't have known the difference. I wouldn't have enjoyed killing people, but I wouldn't have known there was another way. Eventually I would have become happy at your side, as your assistant. You wouldn't have had to spend all your days down here alone." I couldn't believe Mr Crepsley abandoned me, even though I told him to. I didn't think he would. I couldn't help but feeling that I had made a terrible mistake that night. Where these really my thoughts? Had I changed my mind so quickly? Was my human side so far gone that I believed a life killing with

Murlough would have been better?

… Yes …

"But I killed your father" He said blankly.

"I would have gotten over it eventually. I was living a miserable life as a human. Your not mad Murlough. They say you are but you just understand more than most do how the world turns. It is a shame you left Murlough, you would have made a great master." He looked at me for a second. He looked very sad. Though I'm not sure why.

"... I still can be," He said. I lifted my head. Confused somewhat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Join me Cole, we can rule this town like you said. Me and you against the whole town." He stood up suddenly looking rather excited.

"You mean it?" I asked rather enjoying the idea myself.

"Yeah! It'll be great" He beamed going over to where he had tied the chain. "Just … How do I know your not trying to trick me?" He looked a little hurt at the idea, like I had ripped away his happiness at a single thought. I thought for a moment, thinking what I could possibly do to win his trust. There was only one answer.

"... I'll give you the Vampires," I sighed. I couldn't believe what I was doing. But if this meant another shot at life. Then how could I not.

"You will?" He paused

"It is not something I'm going to enjoy but its the only way I'll win your trust,"

"... Snakey too?" He asked. I nodded. I'd gone through all this to save him and now I was going to bring him back. I felt ashamed but I had to.

"Wait you don't even know where they are." He said. I shook my head.

"I've lived here my whole life. When Mr Crepsley dropped the phone, I caught a glimpse of a building across the street. There in a hotel not too far from the square." I calmed him.

"But they've already left."

"Didn't you notice?" I asked "It was way too bright in that room for it to be nigh time up there. They cant move until dark. We could probably catch them in there sleep."

"You are very observant Cole. Well done." I nodded a thanks.

"Just one more thing, how do I know your not going to turn on me?" He asked.

"I give you my word Murlough, Vampaneze can't break their word right?" I grinned. He grinned letting the chain slowly loose. As soon as my feet touched the ground he cut my restraints loose. I slowly pulled at the hook. It made a soft, sickly, squelching sounds as it came slowly out. I gasped in pain as it eventually pulled it out. Murlough spat on his hand, rubbing it into the wound it closed up.

"Sorry about that." He muttered

"Don't be, you did what you had to do and that was when I was a traitor." He pulled me into a quick, unexpected hug. I hesitated at first, then hugged him back. I knew I'd made the right decision. "Shall we do some vampire hunting, Master?" I said. He beamed and we set off running. Murlough beginning to laugh as we sprinted trough the tunnels. I soon joined in on the laughter. I may not be as mad as they say Murlough is, though I'm not sure if what I was about to do would drive me to that point. I was to be Murloughs assistant once again.

_**I know this chapter seems kind of rushed but I just couldn't help it. XP. Well guys, this kind of took a dark turn. Though you have to think of Cole's side, though I know a certain few people who are not going to be happy that Cole's going to hand them in. Though all is not lost, think smart here guys because I've got some planning to do. Its going to be one Vampire, half Vampire and snake boy Versus one Vampaneze and Cole, though Murlough and Cole have the element of surprise :) Well leave ideas or what you think R&R and I'll see you next chapter when we see who will win.**_


	7. Finale

_**I know a lot of you were surprised by the change around and were kind of shocked that they teamed up but try and enjoy this chapter anyway. R&R if only because your awesome. :)**_

_**I only own Cole and his Father. Not the Darren Shan series.**_

We burst out of the exit. The same one Evra left out of. Though we did not stop there, I lead on throughout the streets. People looked at us strangely as we sped past. Murlough had broken both of our covers just by revealing himself, but we didn't care. The humans were no longer part of the game. Perhaps they never were. We knocked people to the floor as we ran, laughing cruelly as we did. It was going to take a while to adjust to the new role my life had taken, but at this moment. Dam. It felt good. Despite what was coming, despite what I was going to have to do, these few moments of power were all that counted. I lead Murlough through the square, throwing an idle glance towards the Hemlock residence as we passed. Would I be able to give them up so easily? Would they ever forgive me if they learnt what I had done? We passed the hotel, still not stopping. We'd been running for around an hour and we still had not stopped. Too focused on the hunt to worry about fatigue. Though it was not so much a hunt, more a slaughter. I soon came across the building I saw out of the window during the conversation. Then I saw it. The hotel. A small run down place, you had to really look to understand its purpose. I knew in there somewhere. Lay the people we were about to kill. I though a moment back to the conversation, the window, the height and distance from the building across the road. The building was the bank that took all of my fathers money, the one we made payments to. The ones that made our life hell. Perhaps they will be next. I jumped at the hotel, digging my nails into the concrete like play-dough, Murlough followed my lead. Again we received looks and people began to shout. As long as they did not wake up the prey. I yanked open a window, climbing inside. Pulling out the knife that Murlough had provided me with. I moved quietly while Murlough pulled himself through. Dust particles were floating everywhere. They had been moving around in here. Packing? Of course, there things were by the door. Like the items at my home, they had a long wait before anyone would move them again. I tested the knife in the light. Short, sharp, easy to handle. In one word. Perfect. For this job at least. Murlough pulled out the plastic straps. The kind that when you slide them into the slot, you cannot pull them out again. He'd already explained he wanted them dragged back to the tunnels. Or at least conscious when he slit there throats. I was not going to argue. This was as big a thing for him as it was for me. We moved to the first room, the biggest it seems. No doubt Mr Crepsley … Creepers would be inside. I slowly pushed down on the handle at Murlough's command and let the door slowly open of its own accord, dust had hardly been disturbed in here. He had obviously let the other two do all the work for him. It was an eerie room none the less. A large coffin was propped up in the middle of the room, lit only by a faint light entering through the weak curtains that only prevailed in dimming the sunlight. Everything else had been moved. The room lay bare. I couldn't help thinking of the first night, when he brought me to the other hotel. How chaotic it seemed. Had he fixed everything finally, in just that short amount of time that it seemed to be. Had he cleared his mind. I hope he had. It would somehow make this easier. We slowly approached the coffin together. A team. I edged ever closer and painfully slowly laid a hand on the coffin. I waited patiently. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in … Go. I swung open the lid. Murlough grabbed Creepers, throwing him to the floor before he had a chance to react. Pinning him there, he fixed his wrists with one of the plastic strips while I wrapped a gag into his mouth before tying his ankles. Easy. It shouldn't have been successful. We had managed it in three seconds with minimum noise. I felt almost cheated. Creepers attempted to shout and pull against the restraints as he was pulled to his feet. Casting a surprised confused glance when he noticed me.

"You were going to leave me to die." I muttered shaking my head. "What choice did I have." He began to attempt to shout again, pulling harder against Murlough. He looked at me with hatred, anger. I didn't have to guess that if he broke free, he would immediately attempt to tear out my throat. I didn't care, he wouldn't break free. He would be gone soon. I didn't have to think about it for too long. Just a little more pain. Murlough threw Creepers into the main room as we made our way to the next door. Their was no other doors so I assumed this would be a large room with two beds. We entered just as quietly with feeble protests from Creepers. Murlough began to whistle again in excitement. Same tune as always, too quiet to wake anybody though. It was oddly comforting now, strange how I had ever thought it was creepy. As I predicted there lay too single beds in the room. It was easy to see Evra in the one closest to the window, Darren in the other. Evra must have thought he was finally safe from Murlough now. Shame. Murlough headed straight for him. I quietly made my way to Darren. Both lay sleeping neither had expected this, they were supposed to be leaving the city soon. I was supposed to be dead. Murlough happy in the tunnels. I pulled out a plastic strap and a gag. Slowly preparing to drag Darren from his sleep. Suddenly a loud scream pierced the silence. It was Evra, he had awoken before Murlough had managed to get the straps in place. Murlough quickly recovered, pulling a gag on him, but not before Darren's eyes shot open. He jumped up, pushing me away from him and standing up on the bed examining the scene. Murlough got control of Evra and I allowed Darren no time to react. I grabbed his ankles and pulled, sending him falling on his back before I dragged him onto the floor. He struggled but as soon as Murlough came over and fixed his arms, it was hopeless. I fixed his feet while Murlough went back to Evra, who was now both scared and confused at what he was seeing, though he was unable to help. Murlough dragged him into the main room. Leaving me with Darren. I wasted no time pulling him to his feet while I prepared a gag.

"What are you doing?" Darren hissed. Murlough cam back into the room while I walked Darren to the door. I wrapped the gag around his mouth before I quietly whispered the words that were going to set my future. Decide my fate and set into motion every passing second of my life from now on.

"Keeping my promise."

I kicked him into the main room before slamming the door and pulling down a wardrobe in front of it. Trapping me in the room with Murlough. Getting my knife ready I turned to face him. He looked at me with a bemused expression. Looking from me, to the knife, to the blocked door an back again. There was a moment of silence. He suddenly began to laugh. At first a chuckle but it soon turned into a loud booming laugh as he stared at me. I had to admit. I was scared, nervous. Afraid. But I was never going to betray them. I never could. Murlough had just been too stupid to see.

"What are you doing boy!" He grinned.

"I'm ending It Murlough."

"and what exactly do you think your ending here? Apart from your own life of course. Do you really think a grotty little vampire like you could take on a Vampaneze."

"I think I could try." I grinned, making the blade I held glint in the light

"We had a deal." He looked for a moment, truthfully hurt by the betrayal. "We were going to run this town!"

"I would never give them up Murlough. You should have known that."

"Why should I? Why would a boy like you give up their life and a chance to rule over a city for a few centuries, for a few stinking leaches and their pet snake!"

"You wouldn't understand Murlough. Their my family."

"Wrong Boy! YOUR family bled out in the gutter at the side of the road. I should have slit your throat that night!"

"Your right there Murlough, you should have, but you were stupid. Mad."

"A mistake I will not make again." He admitted.

"A mistake you will not get the chance to make again." I grinned.

"Big words Boy. Do you even know how to use that knife that you hold."

"Nope." I said looking down at it. "But I'm going to have a lot of fun finding out."

"Then make your move! I'll enjoy killing them when I'm finished, wearing a coat of your blood." He pulled out a knife of his own. I dived for him, a move that he easily dodged as I sailed across the room. I span round in time to smack away a knife heading for my stomach. Slashing widely I opened a cut in his leg but quickly got my head slammed against a nearby radiator in response. E quickly rubbed spit into his cut while I recovered, that was going to become annoying.

"We could have run this town Cole, together!" He yelled as I pulled myself up.

"Well that's just it Murlough, isn't it?" I spat a mouthful of blood to the floor. "Us leaches don't give a fuck about anyone but ourselves." I let out a loud laugh before diving out of the way as he charged at me, roaring in rage. The situation was unreal. I though while dodging Murlough's blade. It was not a case of I might win this fight. It was a case now that I HAD to win this fight. Murlough came at me again, I prepared for another dive when suddenly a large piece of wood splintered over Murlough's head. He swayed a moment before losing his balance and tumbling forwards. Behind him stood a small, petrified figure, holding the broken remains of a tacky, and heavy, chair. Debbie. Debbie!

"What are you doing here?" She was supposed to be at home, tucked safe and asleep in her bed. Not here, not trapped in this room with me and the murderer.

"I … I wa … Helping." She uttered, shaking. I couldn't believe this! It was like a nightmare. This should not happen. Still. I could argue all day about it. Or I could do something. I leapt over I grabbed Debbie's arm, gently but quickly pulling her to the door, attempting to lift the wardrobe once again. I dropped it again as I heard Murlough getting to his feet. It was too late. Their was banging from the other side of the door. Darren most likely, but being tied up, he had no power to break through. Debbie stared with fear as I let go of the wardrobe. I turned to her. What else could I do, I pulled out a spare knife I carried with me, placing the handle into her open hand and closing her fingers around it.

"Time to fight Debbie Hemlock." She looked from the knife in her hand to me, then Murlough. Choking back against tears. She nodded. How she was so accepting I would never know. I could not free her from this room, despite the repeated banging and muffled shouts from the door, the best I could do now was try and defend her while Murlough was dealt with. He stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow." He grumbled. "Now why would you go do a thing like that? Cheat!" He seemed a little dizzy but otherwise unaffected by the blow. Debbie looked confused, scared … determined. Against everything we were about to face, she looked determined. "Ah well. I was always taught never to play with my food." He grinned evilly once again and dived for Debbie. She rolled out of the way but not before I crashed into him. Throwing him off course we crashed to the floor. He attempted to hold me off as I pushed the knife at his throat. He held me off with both hands as the knife reached every closer to his stained flesh. Suddenly I received a sharp knee in my ribs. It caught me off guard and knocked the wind out of me, which made him throwing me across the room that much easier. My knife cast aside in the flight I crashed into a set of shelves and went sprawling to the floor. He could have easily have killed me there but he immediately turned and set after Debbie once again. I quickly recovered as he advanced on her. She was backing into the corner while holding the knife defensively.

"Oh come on Debs, lets not make this hard!" He mused, "One quick cut is all its gonna take, then your blood spills free for all to see." I could hear her heartbeat quicken quicken in fear, but god dammit, she never let it show. I jumped at Murlough again. Landing heavily on his back. He growled in annoyance of my repeated presence. He reached around and pulled me around in front of him. Throwing me into the wall before raising his knife and bringing it down into my shoulder. I screamed in pain as he pushed it through my shoulder and into the wall behind, pinning me there. Suddenly Murlough joined in my screams in pain as he arched his back. Face crumpled in agony. She had stabbed him square in the back.

"Cole! I got him!" She said almost excitedly, "Its okay I-"

"BITCH!" Murlough screamed, in one quick movement he pulled the knife from his back, span around, and plunged it deep into the soft flesh of Debbie Hemlocks stomach. Carrying on until she was lifted a few inches into the air. She let out a gasp at first, then a kind of choked gargle as blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, ruining the perfect clearness that was her face. Then nothing. Silence. Time hung still for hours as I drank in the horrific scene. Watching over an over, denying the outcome every time it happened. This could not be happening. Not to Debbie. Not to kind, generous, sweet Debbie Hemlock. This murderous scum could not be in the same world as her let alone be killing her now, as I sat and watched. Again I was forced to watch as Murlough killed another part of my life. He lowered the tip of the knife so that she painfully and what seemed like very slowly, slid off of the edge and into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Well that was good, wasn't it?" He mused nudging her slightly with his foot "I'll tell you. She has a lot more fight in her than the average human, well, HAD." He corrected himself. I screamed in rage, pulling the knife from the wall and my shoulder, no longer feeling the pain. I charged at Murlough, tackling him to the floor. Driving my knife into his arm. He shouted a little in pain though quickly recovered though, sticking his knife in my stomach also, just a little to the right of where he had stabbed Debbie. I didn't care, I could not feel it. He kicked me away from him as I prepared to drive the knife into his eyes, but I was immediately back with him. I didn't care about tactic, about being safe. I wanted him dead and I wanted It now. I received another painful stab in my chest, but not near my heart so it was not a priority. I finally struck home as I got my knife deep within the purple flesh of his stomach before sharply turning it, and dragging I across the length of his stomach. He gasped and gave a weird shrieking scream as blood poured from the mouth shaped hole I had opened there. I fell back from him as he stood and tried to repair the damage that had been caused. It wasn't working though, and he knew it. He sank to his feet, holding on as if trying to stem the tide of blood.

"We would have made a great team." He gurgled grinning at me with a mouthful of blood.

"I'm nothing like you Murlough." I said, dragging myself up a wall to get to my feet.

"More than you know boy, more than you know." I approached him with the knife, ready to slit his throat. He did not fight back. He was finished now as it was. He suddenly began to laugh. "Your going to be in trouble boy."

"Why is that Murlough?" I asked standing behind him and getting my knife ready.

"You said it yourself in the tunnels. Vampaneze can't break their word. You can't do this." He grinned thinking he had won. I looked at him for a minute and began to laugh at him.

"You forget one thing Murlough." I grinned in true Murlough fashion. I fixed the knife around his neck. "I'm a Vampire" The moment in his eyes, of pain, realization, despair. Fear. As I dragged the jagged edge deep into his flesh was worth everything that happened. His blood sprayed as I stepped back, kicking him to the ground. I had won. It was over. The faint hissing sound was the only one that filled the air. Sweet bitter silence. It was the end. Finished. My Father was avenged. My promise was kept. Even Mr Crepsley was alive. And I was still breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. It was amazing how easy this simple action seemed now. How peaceful it was. I heard a faint groan that pierced the silence. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Debbie's body moved. She was alive … Suddenly everything became a panic once again. I ran over to her. Picking her up gently, only to put her back down again, against painful protesting, as I lifted the wardrobe. Blood loss became apparent in my as dizziness appeared and I began to feel light. That did not matter. Whatever I was feeling. Debbie would also be feeling. I finally shifted the wardrobe despite my aching body and kicked the door through. Carrying Debbie into the room I saw Darren laid near the door and Mr Crepsley and Evra toward the middle of the room. I laid Debbie on the sofa. Darren giving very distressed and worried looks at her heavily bleeding body. I immediately went to Mr Crepsley, cutting the restraints that held him there.

"Help Her." I said before he could ask anything.

"But Cole I-"

"HELP HER!" I ordered this time. He did not argue again as he approached Debbie's sided. It was then I knew that all that could be done to help her, would be done. I next went to Darren, feeling the dizziness beginning to take over. I cut all the straps in one cut. A dangerous move in my state but I did it anyway.

"Is it over?" He said glancing into the bedroom, seeing Murlough's cooling corpse.

"Yes." I breathed "Its over."

"Are you going to be okay?" He looked at all my seeping wounds and increased paleness. I was not bothered by either. They could be fixed.

"Just send Mr Crepsley my way when he's finished with Debbie and make sure there's a big pot of blood for when I wake up."

"When you wake up?" He asked. Looking at me oddly.

"Yes. I am tired, cut Evra loose for me. I think I may cut his head off if I try." I gave him the knife before wandering into the bathroom, turning the shower on and climbing into the bathtub, laying there. Letting the "rain" wash the blood from my skin and clothes. It was not long before I sank into the welcome darkness that had awaited me for so long.

_**Not the most dignified ending but this is not the end, there is still one more chapter to come. Well I'm sure that made a lot of you very happy but I kind of struggled to write this chapter so I'm really sorry if it seems of at all and also I'm not exactly brilliant when it comes to fight scenes like most people but I hope you all enjoyed it all the same and don't be afraid to R&R because you'll get something nice said about you at the bottom of the final chapter. Like I've said before I have no idea what to do next and I'd really like any ideas that you've got. Should I carry it on to book four? Start something new or something completely different. As always a big thanks guys and for all the readers as well.**_

_**Raven- You have amazing ideas and I'm sorry I could not use some of them but I could just not leave the idea of Debbie's involvement as soon as you mentioned it XP the point where Debbie enters this Chapter is the actual point on which I read your review :D (By the way if you guys missed it, she was sleeping in the bathtub of the en suite at the point when they stormed the room, sorry for not really putting it across but there you go, they didn't exactly expect her so they weren't looking for her.) So yeah Raven you are purely epic! And I'd love to hear any ideas of what comes next. :)**_

_**P.S sorry I could not give you a mention last chapter but like I said I could only get on the internet long enough to look at reviews just halfway through writing this. But thank you all the same for every review you left and every idea you contributed :)**_

_**What comes next? I don't really know final chapter is next, better either round things or set things up. God knows what and Murlough is actually dead now, he is not just pretending so him and Cole can team up later and kill everyone XP So don't expect much drama next chapter, its just more of a closer and should be up a few days after this is posted, whenever that may be. I also actually apologise for the long long long note at the bottom XP if you read all of this then your awesome, give yourselves a pat on the back. :D anyway please R&R and we'll see you soon.**_


End file.
